Rival Me Out and Get Back Together Again
by muchfanficaboutnothing
Summary: Albus Potter, the pompous bully roaming around Hogwarts, thinking he owns the place, yet I, Helena Heston, a witty, rather clever, above average in looks Hufflepuff will rival him in everything he prefects. That will teach the slime! Or will it? Let's just say he hasn't been acting "normal" recently and NO, he does not fancy me! rated for caution *satirical* A.S.P/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**author's notes: **_

_**Hi everybody… well finally I have arrived in my long term stay back in the fan fiction realm… once again. So Hope you enjoy this brand new story that got me thinking over the *cough in shame* years (yes it has been that long believe it or not…)**_

_**For clarification, I do not own any recognisable Harry Potter characters or setting. **_

_**Let me know about this brand new story every body… And one way to do that is REVIEW! **_

**RIVAL ME OUT AND GET BACK TOGETHER AGAIN**

CHAPTER 1

The Careful Art of Cynicism

CHAPTER 2

What Makes You Say That?

CHAPTER 3

Hello Mr. Sluggy

CHAPTER 4

Middle Names and Whatnot

CHAPTER 5

One Terrible, Unimaginable Gossip

CHAPTER 6

Whatever You Say Honey

CHAPTER 7

Always the Second, Will be the Second

CHAPTER 8

One… Two… Three.. Four? Confusion…

CHAPTER 9

Welcome Back Mr. Potter

CHAPTER 10

A Whole New Perspective

CHAPTER 11

Mistakes, and Regrettable Decisions

CHAPTER 12

Dancing with the Pain

CHAPTER 13

_Apalagastus… _And Amortentia

CHAPTER 14

Don't Talk Just Listen

CHAPTER 15

Fin.

**CHAPTER 1 **

**THE CAREFUL ART OF CYNICISM **

"The shrew is on the broom…" I heard someone whisper as I found my regular spot at the very far end of the long table situated at left of the Great Hall, abandoned of those students whom I managed to fear me. The moment the word was out of the little punk whom I cannot describe for I did not even show the courtesy to look at his face, I heard every head in the grand room take a sharp little gasp and straightened themselves.

That was the power I upheld in the Hogwarts and in all honesty I liked it. It was nice for once to have a dominant persona in the house of Hufflepuff to show those other houses that we _also _can be as tough as nails. And as we are going through with various confessions in this chapter, I might as well say it was not an easy job to ruin that "_oh I am a Hufflepuff so I might as well be as sweet and fluffy as a bunny_"exterior. At the end of my fifth year however, people learned to keep their distance and "not tickle the sleeping dragon".

After my fifth year, which ended tremendously swell from my end of the story, things became much easier for me to cope with around the school. The bitter persona of mine that I forced Hogwarts to accept, got me to rule the school in whichever way I pleased. Excluding some famous names (as known as the war heroes), even some of the professors feared me much to my delight. Hogwarts became my realm, and I loved every bit of it, since it was the only thing I seemed to control in my life. Now, like I said, this chapter is going to be full of confessions and honest declarations. So I would be lying if I was to exclude one major, and aggravating I might add, factor of my realm that I could not work my bitter magic around; Albus Potter.

Albus Potter, often introduced as the second offspring of the wizard saviour Harry Potter, Chosen One's look-alike, who I often like to call Slytherin hyaena, was the only persona in the school that I got into my blood. Oh, and it is certainly not because of his fame or his rumoured good looks. No, the reason why I despise that horrendous treachery to human kind is reasoned behind his favourite act of hobby that I often outline as "destroy Helena's life and kingdom in the most humiliating way possible and rub it against her face". Yes, folks, the often kind and shy demeanour Albus Potter seem to hide behind is often an act to get his way around the trouble he causes, which often finalises with me having to serve some detention with the wretched Filch, who surprisingly taken some form of fondness in my bitter attributes over the years.

It only fuels my dislike on Potter that the overall table structure of the Great Hall forces me to be closest to the Slytherin table. And there is nothing I could do to change that, believe me I tried. All in all, due to me being in Hufflepuff and Potter being the proud Slytherin Prince, we often encounter during the meals that often do not end pleasantly. Such history and experience I share with the guy finally resulted me to reserve a spot at the very end of the table away from the rest of the Hufflepuff crowd and from Potter and his inseparable clan formed by the infamous lady men Scorpius Malfoy and Blake Zabini.

Scorpius Malfoy and Blake Zabini are the second most famous Slytherin students who were announced as Potter's favourite companions. Just like Potter himself, they shared the same wretchedness and evil within their rather handsome and smart getaway. Much like his father, Scorpius inherited the overall Malfoy look with sharp chin, pale blonde hair and natural scowl. The only thing that differed Scorpius from his father was the inherited light green eyes of the Greengrass family Scorpius proudly wore. Scorpius, as I would describe him excluding his obvious physical attributes, is a type of guy who is siphoned under his testosterone hormones and manipulate them rather cleverly with his unusual way of thinking that often got the teachers to admire him. Some people rumoured that he carried traces of a Veela blood, which of course is untrue for those who studied bloodline of the war heroes (such as I) to gain extra marks in History of Magic. He was a proud man all in all, and carried his family name proudly and fought fearlessly to those who reminded him of the unfortunate past his family endured during and after the war times. And in all honestly, if I look past his taunting, I would agree that his proud in his name and history is an admirable characteristic.

Blake Zabini is a simpler man when it comes to personality. Yet he is a different taste in the platter of hot man attending Hogwarts, some say more exotic than what Malfoy offers - please do insert a gag in my account after this sentence. As I said, Blake Zabini is the exotic model that many girls drawn over for. He is caramel in skin, an dark in hair. He is lean and well built, he has softer features to Malfoy yet he is more out there in the lady field, following his grandmother's example. And through this description you may take in notice that this man literally is attending the best wizarding school out there to leer at girls and cause mayhem right along side of Potter. Yet I would not be fair if I said that he was the worst of the three to taunt me, no. Quite opposite actually, he is the leash to the group that stops the others when he sees that I am in no mood to deal with the rest of them. He is the one that shows the sensibility of being friendly to me when he is stalling the corridors on his own. He is the one occasionally throwing in that apologetic smile in my direction when Potter and Malfoy cross the line. All in all, I believe that Zabini would have been a great friend if he was not mixed in with the Malfoy and Potter duo.

"Well well well… who do we have hear?" he mocked me, his stupidly vibrant green eyes sparkling in the sly way that made me gag.

"What do you want devil?"

"Devil? Oh how you wound me love…" He spoke in his deep taunting voice with an exaggerated and mocking hurt tone. Then he sighed and continued. "So I was wondering…"

"Can you leave me alone and sit at your own table?" I hissed at him. Then turned back to my incredible platter of bacon rashers and took a bite of one of the super crispy pieces.

"No can do, love."

"Don't call me love."

"Sorry love…" I rolled my eyes without looking at his direction. " Okay, so I was wondering, how can you live whilst the rest of the school hates you ever so much? I mean it must be lonely. And then I thought, well maybe I should keep her company so she wouldn't be so bitter anymore."

"Potter, I appreciate the thought, but as kind as it is, I really am not interested. I am happy the way I am." I said through my gritted teeth. He was planning something, and he was trying to distract me. Shortly after my thought, I heard a small footstep behind me, quickly whipped my wand out and with the blink of an eye, levitated Scorpius Malfoy off the ground. "Nice try, guys. Better luck next time." I smiled smugly, then turned to Potter and waved my wand at him, "Purple suits you Potter." I grinned and took my exit.

"Hey Helena, wait up!" a voice came behind me as I walked my way down to the Transfiguration class, which I despised. I walked on of course, ignoring the voice still yelling after my distancing figure. I heard the footsteps get closer and inwardly groan, knowing that whoever was the person calling after me finally caught up. I rolled my eyes as I turned around to face the intruder of my limitless yet all too important train of thought. When I saw Alice Longbottom's never frowning face illuminating my ray of pessimism, I did not feel surprised. She was my fellow house mate after all. Alice inherited the sweet round face of her father's mixed with the beautiful smile of her mothers. She had large round eyes that carried the beautiful hazel tint that secretly admired. She had lovely honey tinted hair that dropped to her shoulders in slight curls, and she often accessorised it with an immature hair clip that often carried a bow or a cute animal with a small smile.

"I can't believe Albus did that to you, the nerve of him." She said, trying to look angry but only managing to pull a face, which, much to my amusement resembled a kitten trying to get rid of a fur ball stuck in its oesophagus.

"Yeah, the nerve of him…" I agreed, trying to smile at her. Really I could not be mean at her, for two reasons; she is the eldest daughter of the war hero Neville Longbottom, who happens to be also my favourite teacher in this school, and two, she is far too sweet, and I would not like to be the first person to put a frown on that constantly smiling face.

"It is good what you did to him though, funnily enough, purple does suit him." she smiled brightly once again, making me smile all at the same time. "Hey, I don't think I ever saw you smile!" she squeaked. "It suits you… it brings out the sparkle in your brown eyes." She smiled even wider, if that is possible. "Anyways, like I was saying, I can't believe Albus… Seriously, he is not a bad person. I mean I knew the guy since birth, and he is usually sweet and a little shy if you ask me. For some reason every time you are around, he turns into this bullying monster. It doesn't help that you guys are always neck to neck when it comes to classes, and he is really competitive. More so than Rose, if you ask me, which is really hard to believe." Okay, one thing to know about Alice Longbottom is that she likes to blabber, a lot! And once she begins, you cannot stop her. So you might as well switch off and pretend to listen to her, with the occasional 'I understand.' and 'oh I see what you mean' thrown in her mid sentences, which doesn't often come.

"Alice, I really like to talk about how terrible Potter is, all day even, however we really need to get to Professor Weston's class."

Like I said previously, it is impossible to shut her up, but my statement was convincing, and true enough to get her to move towards my initial destination, as she talked on and on about how Rose Weasley was mistaken to be the most ambitious one among her family, however Albus' determination when it came to his class performance had surpassed Rose's long ago. She was right of course. In fact, I would identify Rose as a girl with her mother's intelligence and father's lack of motivation.

Now, I know I had said that I really do not like the Transfiguration class, and I meant it. I am not bad at it, honestly. There is only one class that I perform terribly at, and that is unfortunately Herbology, which happens to be my favourite class as well. I really do try hard for the class, and I like that fact that I have to work for it to earn what I get, where as the rest of the classes that I am at, the good work just comes to me naturally and I ace through them all effortlessly.

It also does not help that Transfiguration is one of the few unfortunate classes that I have to share with Slytherin, ultimately meaning that Potter is somewhere in the class plotting my impending mortification. Now that I have mentioned that I also have to point out the fact that Potter is the strongest rival I have in Hogwarts when it comes to class performance. Once again, dismissively, Potter has a natural talent in Transfiguration as much as I, thus he has all the spare time in the world, during the class to taunt me to no end. That faithful day, I was holding onto that mild thought of fear that I wished Potter would have, for the happenings in the Great Hall to leave me alone for once. Yet I never really trusted the man so I took the regular precautions I often do in Transfiguration; I took my place at the back corner of the class, put on several high level protective spells around my desk to stop any type of hexes and curses and drew a beautiful ancient rune of border around my seat to stop Potter or his followers to not to cross my way any nearer than two meters in radius.

Transfiguration, no matter what the Potter generation tells, has become a rather mainstream class lacking originality and interest over the years. Ever since the transfiguration master, Minerva McGonagall has retired from being the headmistress and Hogwarts' best Transfiguration teacher, I believe the course had begin to decline from popular demand and became a compulsory class to those who wish to pursue a job somewhat related to the Ministry. I personally threw myself into this form of boredom to assure myself decent NEWTS and select my future occupation _after_ my results. Yes, I know, it is a stupid thing to do, to wing it I mean, and many of my teachers do not agree with me either. But what can I say I just do not know what to do with my future at this stage.

The room consisted of two main features; on the wall adjacent to the entrance door was balanced six large blackboards, making their way all the way to the high ceiling, balanced on the set of rollers to switch the order of the boards if necessary - via magic of course. On the opposing end of the room furnished five rows and thirteen lines of double desks worn in time, and still carried the irreplaceable traces of past students dating back to Minerva McGonagall's student years. This of course added the musky old wood scent into the room which I found rather endearing if you ask, being the only loveable factor about this overall bare classroom. Every now and then, Professor would bring several animals in cages, and place them around his desk (which stood by the left of the set of blackboards) to add colour and excitement into the room created by the various chirps, squeaks and roars created by the animals themselves as a protest to the pain they had to endure due to the not so clever students' unsuccessful attempts of transfiguration.

Professor Weston was a simple man quite like his room, with neatly combed greying sandy brown hair matching the dull tone of his blue eyes sunken with age, carrying bored expression all the time, excluding the glint they would get every now and then when he finds something exciting to do in his overall boring life. His slightly large forehead carried several creases that he presumably got from his signature mimic of raising his thick eyebrows often as he speaks. His cracked thin lips stood unrelaxed on his face, carrying a forced smile that brought out the lines of dimples which outlined the triangle starting from the side of his nose down to his chin doubled with age and sunken skin. He wore simple robes to his classes, that did not attract much attention with their earthy tones. His voice was bored yet strong with the deep tone he used during classes. Outside the class time, Professor did not often prefer to speak, thus spend most of his lovely afternoons in his room, reading a new edition of a transfiguration book, yet did not reject those students who sought his help either. He was not often named as the teacher of authority, unlike the previous master of Transfiguration, yet he did share the similar obsessive interest to Quidditch as McGonagall.

"Alright class, before we begin today, I am going to handle things a bit different." spoke the usual boring voice as the class filled with students. It was funny to see how students did not even bother rushing to their seats, but took their time. "Class, hurry, we will have a new arrangement so don't settle down just yet." Wait, what new arrangement? Professor Weston often did not seek change… He did not like change, he was boring. Why the new arrangement of seats all of a sudden? "It came to my notice that some of the brighter students who outshone themselves in the OWLS results often seek consolation in the back of the room, or don't contribute and I ought to change that." Is he talking about me? I thought to myself as I warily watched the teacher clap his hands in excitement, his eyes carrying the rare glint of mischief and face resembling somewhat of an overgrown elf with the dominantly arched eyebrows. Then something else caught my attention near me. Potter was snickering without hiding his irritating laughter much so, as his green revolting eyes watched me. "Is there something amusing Mr. Potter?" Weston arched his eyebrow as he asked. Causing me to smile in victory. "Mr. Potter and Miss Heston, I'd like you to move to the front of the desk. From now on you will be the Transfiguration partners."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am back again… It is always good to write more than one chapters before you publish. makes the author looks good you know :) I will try to update the newer chapters from this chapter onwards on weekly basis, if i am lucky enough to generate ideas that quickly, and since I am super excited about this story, it feels like it will be weekly updates for a while. Hope you enjoy the story guys. And don't forget to review. That is the only way for me to know what you like and don't like. please need your thoughts here.**_

_**again for clarifications, I am not Jo… sorry to disappoint. don't own Harry Potter. Much to my dismay! **_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 **

**WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT? **

"Excuse me?" I got up from my desk and for the first time ever in my ever long years in Hogwarts, made a scene in class. I looked into the eyes of my transfiguration teacher and continued on, "When I am not even willing to stand as close as five metres near this slime, you expect me to work with him? As _partners_? News break _sir, _no way!" Okay maybe I did swear a little in that little rant of mine, that caused me to lose 20 points from my house as well as earn me swell of a detention with the god of boredom himself.

"Well you know you are not the ray of sunshine you abominable bitch!" Spoke the voice near me who I recognised as Potter. I just stood there for a second or two, jaw slack due respect and sophistication that insult had lacked but then again collected myself and wore my signature smirk and retorted one of my best yet comebacks.

"Rumour has it, you weren't saying the same things as you were flapping to my name in the nearest broom closet Potter." Potter went a shade or two red much to my amusement then showed the courtesy to counter back.

"I didn't scream your name."

"Oh so you were flapping." Victory was mine until professor decided to present his not so dominant authority.

"That is enough! Both of you to the front desk, and see me after class." He turned around and started writing some random stuff on the board about NEWT level transfiguration, which I already knew about from the past summer review. When he noticed we did not react to his much too rare outburst, he once again spoke, this time not even bothering to face in our way. "I am not hearing any footsteps Mr. Potter and Miss Heston. Unless you are flying your way to the front row, I suggest you better move it."

Of course in the end I had to place myself next to Potter and had to accept the assigned task to complete with my new "_partner". _Yet somewhere in the back of my mind, I was ever so sure that Potter somewhat planned this. In fact, I was questioning a lot of things about the events in Transfiguration that day. How did Weston came to notice me in class? I may have been a straight O student, but that never stopped Weston to think about my lack of contribution in class works. In fact, my snarky remarks often forced him to forget about me in the back of the room, and that often worked in his favour. So what had changed now? And for some _not so unusual _reason all the arrows pointed at Potter, and I was going to get back at him.

So throughout the entire Transfiguration class, I was plotting Potter's accidental death, yet at the same time keeping myself aware of his stupid little pranks he liked playing on me. Much to my surprise however, Potter was a nice partner to work with. In fact, at the end of the class I began to think I was behaving a little paranoid since he was only there to do the classwork. Yet in multiple occasions within that train of thought, I had reminded myself that it was in fact Potter that I was talking about and Potter that I knew of for the past six years had never missed an opportunity to prank me. So I felt a little eerie most of the time reflecting upon what had stopped him now.

"You don't have to be so twitchy around me. I don't bite you know." Potter said halfway through the class. His gaze still into his notes, as he conjured up some poor animal to transfigure.

"Really, because I remember specifically back in third year, you did actually bite me, twice." I twirled my wand to receive my assigned pet that I needed to complete the task.

"I was thirteen!" he hissed, finally looking at me incredulously.

"Do you want me to show you all the scars you gave me? Would you like me to display them chronologically starting from first year? Come on Potter, you love torturing me, what is stopping you now?"

"My dearest lovely Helena; my chocolate coloured ivory skinned rose gleaming under moonlight; don't flatter yourself. I have far better things to do than to torture you, no matter what you fantasise about me at night."

"Every word that comes from your mouth makes me want to vomit, Potter, why do you think that is?" I hissed at him, words being venom in my mouth as I eyed him to gain a form of reaction. However, his eyes glinted in such way that often impulsed me to tear them out of his irritating face . Catching my anger, he chuckled to himself then refocused his attention to the task at hand. It was not surprising that in his first go, he managed to transfigure his animal into various set of objects the task specified. That got Weston to wear his pleased smile to himself, possibly thinking that he had the right decision to move Potter and I in the same desk.

Transfiguration, no matter what others say is one of the easiest subjects once the primary skills are mastered. That is often why many tutors or Transfiguration teachers reinforce the first year information to higher classes such as now, to resurface the basics. I, being one of the smarter students in class, studied the first year Transfiguration in my spare time, whether during holidays or in between classes, allowing myself to finish the tasks faster, following Potter's example. That day, Weston assigned us with past year's practical review to practice colour and form changing of animals before moving into more complicated fields of human transfiguration. The animal (poor creature; seriously, why the wizarding world does not take "animal rights" more seriously is beyond me) I assigned myself to transfigure was a tawny barn owl eyeing me worriedly, possibly calculating all the things that I could do wrong to end the poor creature's life in worst case scenario. Well I do not know much about the owl but as it may have been gathered, I do feel uncomfortable practicing magic on other living creatures. Put Potter in front of me to transfigure him into various hues and shapes, and I would have no problem. Animals are so unaware however, they do not deserve this type of treatment. Essentially, though, my ultimate race with Potter's success overcame my Hufflepuff side, as often as it may happen, and allowed me to transfigure the sunset hues of the beautiful creature into several shades of blue and green. "Good job love, I for a second thought you wouldn't be able to make it."_ Ignore the git_, I told to myself, took a deep breath to gather my concentration once again and transfigured the animal firstly to a mailbox (resembled the one in front of the small cottage I live in when separated from Hogwarts), then morphed him (or at least I think it is "him") into a goblet, a small Japanese teapot, a spoon then a very thin and perfected needle to his original owl self respectively.

"Well done Miss Heston! Everybody, take a note on her brilliant achievement in managing to transfigure a barn owl into something as small and thin in dimension as a needle! Fifty points for Hufflepuff for excellent quality in work." Weston barked in excitement, and then went back into his boring self again.

"Thank you, thank you…" I whispered to myself (or at least I thought I did), taking note of my unmistakable wry tone.

"You have serious issues, you know that don't you." Potter snorted at my reaction, causing me to sober up.

"Well you are not exactly the definition of health either Potter."

"Do you even have friends?" he retorted with this line that he repeated at least a million times in his comebacks with our previous encounters.

"Bravo Potter, you didn't spare me of that line for today either, how I appreciate it is beyond words believe me." I snorted as I crossed my arms to take a better stance opposing Potter's tall frame.

"Did you just call me unoriginal?" Potter glared, making this retort match much more interesting in my account.

"Did your brain just had a kick start? My, there is a first time for everything." I smirked, the victory in this round making me ecstatic.

"Do you want me to vanish your beautiful brown hair Helena?" Potter glared in irritation.

"Oh my, you are jealous aren't you? You are jealous that I got the credit for extra work and you didn't. Cheer up Potter, there is only one space for the best in this class." I felt my smirk grow bigger as I caught the said jerk's face contort into bitterness, his brilliant eyes darkening in shade, which somewhat fascinated me for I never had gotten into Potter's blood like that before. Maybe what I said was true, maybe there was a first time for everything.

And then that feeling crashed with Potter's next set of words, exclaimed on top of his lungs, for the entire class to hear, much to my dismay. "OF COURSE I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU HELENA! I MEAN AS MUCH AS I AM INTO ALL CREATURE'S RIGHTS, I DON'T THINK MOUNTAIN TROLLS ARE MY TYPE FOR DATING!"

I had nothing to say after that. I really do not know why, but his words had stung. It was not because I valued the git's opinion believe me, but it was the first opinion I had heard about my physical appearance and as bad of an insult that was, the entire classroom had heard him scream out the words. As if being called a mountain troll was not bad enough, Potter injected the awful, horrendous, unbelievable, nightmarish thought of _me_ asking _him_ to go out with _me _on a bloody _date_ into all Slytherin and Hufflepuff minds. And if there is one thing Hufflepuff students are really bad at, that is keeping the rumours within the house.

So I did the most sensible thing a girl would do at that situation. I slapped him. Hard.

Then I pulled my already packed bag in lightning speed and left the classroom fifteen minutes earlier, the harsh and mortifying laughter left a ring in my ears, triggering the tears to flow down my pale (I assume they were) cheeks as I quietly made my way into second floor girl's bathroom.

The girl's bathroom on the second floor is an abandoned section of the castle people learned to avoid over the years for an unknown reason. Many say that it is a cursed bathroom where many many bad things occur to those who ever enter it. I personally never allowed myself to listen to those rumours many tended to believe yet I never found myself to cross the very path of this mysterious bathroom. Up until then of course.

To be absolutely frank, the bathroom was the gloomiest bathroom I have ever set foot on. No wonder people actually avoided the place. It was damp, smelly and absolutely unsanitary. It seems as though Filch have avoided the place during his cleaning duties as well. It came to my notice that the entire bathroom was out of order. Come to think of it, the door did have the sign which I ignored due to my horrendous mood and utter need to get away. I sniffed, despite the smell of mould, and wiped my tear stained face. I made my way to one of the chipped stoned sinks and looked at my tear stained face in the dirty moulded and cracked mirror.

"Stupid Potter, thinks he is so amazing and handsome." I wailed disgracefully, and sneered at my embarrassment. "I do not look like a mountain troll!" I declared at the mirror and tried to wipe the fresh tears, only this time, I stained my cheek with my dust stained hands. I sighed in defeat, and leaned into the sink to wash my face. The copper handle was intricately done, and in that dimly lit place, I could make out a pretty engraving of a snake that gave me the chills down my spine. Suddenly the temperature dropped a couple of degrees which made me fear the place all for more. I tried to turn on the tap, yet the it was dud. I was not so surprised of the performance of a bathroom that had been out of order for quite some decades now.

_Drip… _

Instantly I was extra conscious of my surroundings. My personal issues were drowned under tapping water droplets and an eerie sound of wailing I previously thought belonged to me. For one second I dared myself to look into that mirror again, only to see a very pale girl behind me with round glasses and pig tails, wearing an odd pouty frown. I jumped on my spot yet did not scream. I turned around to face the ghost, she was oddly close to me, which explained the sudden coolness in temperature.

"I wouldn't go near that tap if I were you." She spoke to me with a voice resembled me of a wailing infant.

"Why?" I found myself asking.

"Bad things happened in there…" she rounded her black eyes that spooked me more.

"I defeated my fear for ghosts long time ago, as I enrolled into Hogwarts." I said involuntarily. Honestly, something was wrong with me that day.

Unsurprisingly, she started laughing in a her high pitched and highly annoying might I add, voice. I could not blame her really. I would have laughed at the person who blurted out something as stupid as that to a ghost. "You are rather silly, aren't you. Don't worry the beast that used to live in there is long gone now. It is just a stupid superstition people rumoured on about to keep away from here. It gets really lonely here sometimes, but I have gotten used to it." She wailed after.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Curse my Hufflepuff instincts of kindness.

She took a shaky sigh and glided in air, head hung in defeat. "Everyone seemed to forgot about me. I used to have friends like Harry Potter." She giggled, gross, " and a folk named Draco Malfoy. But people seem to forget… after they left, no one seemed to cross my bathroom."

"Hold on! I know who you are, you are Myrtle aren't you? The girl who helped Harry Potter find the mythical Chamber of Secrets! That is why everybody fears this bathroom!" I exclaimed in victory, yet at the same time attempted not to offend the gloomy ghost. I took a glance at the ghost who sighed again as she glided across the stone tiles. She seemed unfazed by my recent discovery.

"So I don't get it, why don't you leave the bathroom to hang out with other ghosts or something?"

Myrtle just shrugged and wailed on.

"Well if it is any consolation, I hate people too." I admitted and sat on a dry patch of stone tile.

"People are cruel." She agreed, and cried on.

"Especially Potter… he is a monster."

"Ooh, I heard he is rather good looking." Myrtle sighed and laughed in high pitch again.

"Please, he is disgusting. He has these sickening green eyes -"

"Much like his father's…"

"And stupidly messy black hair, and he is so obnoxious and mean! He called me a troll today. Do you think I am ugly?" I got up, and searched for her judgemental gaze, but all I got from her as a response was a simple shrug. "I hate him." I finally admitted.

"I also heard he is so kind towards ladies…" she went on still giggling.

"Did you not hear a word I said?" I asked, still watching her from my spot. When I got no response from her, I collected my bag and made my way to the door.

"Wait, will you come again?" Myrtle asked. "You are the only one to come by and not be mean."

"I will be back." I smiled at her and I swear I saw a small smile in her face before I left the bathroom.

It was already lunch and I really did not feel like eating, so I made my way to the Black Lake and climbed on the nearest tree to the water, making myself comfortable in between two trunks forming a lovely v shape for me to sit on. The unusual autumn sun seeped through the lime green leaves of the branch onto my face, relaxing me all that while as I emptied the unpleasant thoughts of my encounter with Potter out of my head. I closed my eyes, imagining for the first time that year, my home in the country and the seemingly limitless green fields surrounding me, birds chirping in the spring, and the lovely wind carried through the hills whisking my hair. I let out a loud sigh and opened my eyes again. Shortly I saw two green eyes in a shade I learned to despise staring at me from below. "What do you want Potter?"

"I can be where ever I want. You don't own the place." He snorted and sat at the bottom of the tree.

"Go drown yourself, see if I care."

He clicked his tongue in fake disappointment, shortly after he got up from his lame spot and dusted off his pants. "That is not the way to talk to me, Helena, I care about you."

"Why exactly are you here Potter?" I said in more of an impatient tone, eyed him, only to see a small smile and mischief in his face. I shrugged and went back to enjoying my view. I could spend my entire life on this tree, drinking every seeping drop of this delight I get every time a ray of shine gleams between the naughty leaves surrounding me, dancing to slightest blow of the wind. Even Potter could not ruin that no matter how hard he tried. Suddenly, however that peaceful thought crumbled away from me as the once calm tree enveloping me in its huge safe trunk shook violently, as if alerting me of my intruder. I stole a glance from my spot to see Potter making his way closer to me bit by bit. "What are you doing?" I asked, getting up on my spot, lost the sweet serenity entirely. "Go away!" Terrified, I was.

"I need to talk to you Heston, are you really that daft?" He said as he climbed the last bit and stood near me. "Make way, I want to sit."

"Screw you."

"Heston…" I do not know why I moved from my spot. Maybe it was the way he said my last name. Maybe because he got into all that trouble only to talk to me. Or maybe, just maybe my curiosity got the better of me, and I had wondered what he had to say. I still do not know why, but I obeyed him, and allowed him to have his way. Much to my surprise, he did not made a mockery out of it. It almost seemed like he knew I enjoyed treetops, and he respected my territory.

"If you try to pull any prank on me, I will push you off."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He smiled genuinely then looked down. Now that I think about it, he seemed a bit off beat when his feet were off the ground. Odd, I thought to myself yet did not say a word about it until he worded his troubles out. "Couldn't you pick a safer place to think Heston? This is crazy?"

I glared at him, "You are the one who wanted to talk, not me. So say what you have to say, and go."

An odd silence fell in between us and both of us stared at the lake, watching the slight disturbances on the usually smooth surface of the water, presumably caused by the Giant Squid swimming his ways around his underwater realm. "I am sorry…" I heard long after the silence and if I did not know Potter was sitting behind me, I would never have believed it was him who apologised.

"What?"

"About earlier. You are not ugly… I should not have done what I did. It must have wounded your pride, it would have wounded mine if it was me." Potter said sincerely, his eyes till on the water, he seemed to be in deep thought. "I just cannot stand it when you are so effortlessly good at everything and… yeah… that is it I suppose."

"You are such a jerk, you know that don't you?" I finally got his entire attention. "Don't flatter yourself, you cannot wound my pride." I denied.

"No need to play the tough cookie, I said I was sorry."

"And I heard you out, and I accept your apology. What I don't get is though, if you knew you would have been wounded by what you had said if you were the receiving end, why did you do it to me?" I said harshly. "I know I am not ugly, and frankly I don't give a rat's dung about what you think of me. You are not my boyfriend."

"Is that why you went to Mourning Myrtle's bathroom to cry?" He asked, his face carrying no trace of his signature mischievous gleam.

"That is none of your business." I looked back to the harmonious landscape in front of me, and could not get the same joy I received a few minutes before. "I really don't like you Potter." I confessed, brows still knitted together. I already told him I could not stand his guts. I might as well go the entire way. "And I also do not care what you think of me, like I said before. However no matter what I think of your opinion, it is true that a high rate of Hogwarts' population take your word as their law. What you did there, in Transfiguration, did not wound my pride Potter, you for the first time, publicly _bullied_ me, and I felt victimised by you. That is what made me cry." And with that I swiftly jumped off the tree and ran my way to the castle, ignoring the tears forming around my eyes.

* * *

_**sorry I will shut up soon.. I know i took up too much space at the beginning, in which you probably ignored, but I just have to say this, isn't Albus Severus Potter a downright B*TCH in this story? yeah I intended him to be… sorry :( he is not the traditional kind slytherin everyone makes him out to be. but hey, it will only get better from this moment on, right? REVIEW your thoughts :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**author's notes: **_

_**I have to admit, I am on a roll tonight… like i said before I am really enjoying writing this story. Are you enjoying this as much as I? Anyone? Really need your REVIEWS full of thoughts :) **_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 **

**HELLO MR. SLUGGY**

A week had passed since I claimed Potter an insensitive bully. A week had passed since I crossed his path. A week had passed since I yelled at anybody, and I have had one of the best weeks of my life. He had not bothered me, he had not played pranks on me, heck he had not even had his pathetic attempts to talk to me. I was at bliss, the happiness gained a small bounce to my feet, glee reflecting on my face. Even Alice seemed to recognise my good moods, keeping my company, adding onto my happiness with her usual cheerful self.

"It is so nice to see you like this Helena. You are really beautiful when you are this happy." she said to me one morning as we made our way to Great Hall for a breakfast. "Hope it lasts long."

"I hope so too Alice." I smiled and opened the door for her.

"I still can't believe Albus did this to you. The nerve of him. I don't know what had happened to him. He really got out of his childhood character." She sighed a bit. After all, she just witnessed her childhood friend cruelly bully her best friend in front of an entire class. "Do people still come to you?"

What Alice asked about me was the current rumour that circulated within Hogwarts. Expectantly, what Potter bellowed in Transfiguration a week ago would not go unnoticed by certain female group of students whom liked to devour the latest rumour in castle and survive with it until a new rumour began. The expected lifespan of a rumour in the school lasted for about two to three days and a new event began to gain attention. Going back to my point, the gossip of me being rejected by Potter due to my lacking good looks and sex appeal seemed to revolve in this circulation of tittle-tattle survived longer than what I presumed it would last for. In fact, I was in such a bright spot light after the event, people started to give life to another rumour within a rumour that often caused me enormous headache to think about it. It became such a huge thing that people forgot to fear me and starting giving me advice on how to win Potter's heart, like that was to happen. All in all Albus was doing himself a favour for conveniently avoiding me, because if I was to see him, hear of him or even feel his presence ever so near me than fifty metres, I was bound to hex him in such a way, even Voldemort would fear me. "Yeah…" Was my reply to Alice's question as we ate our breakfast.

A comfortable silence fell in between me and my best friend, soon to be disturbed by a voice I had not had the privilege to hear in a long time. "Hey Alice, may I talk to Heston for a second." At least people still showed me the courtesy to still call me by my last name as a sign of fear.

"Heston is here you know, and she can hear you perfectly well." I replied, without leaving my gaze on my bowl of cereal.

"Come on Heston, just a second." I turned around to face Potter's right hand, rumoured to be ladies' man, school's man whore with perfectly chiselled face and light green eyes, Scorpius Malfoy.

I got up from my spot, my good mood nowhere to be found, I tapped Alice's shoulder affectionately and made my way outside of Great Hall. Just before I made it to the end of the table I heard my best friend call after the snake, "If you destroy her good moods, I will seek you out Malfoy!" What do you know, she does have her father's guts in her. God I love her.

"Make it quick Scorpius, I still hadn't had my morning tea yet."

Scorpius cleared his throat. Whatever he had to say to me obviously disturbed the guy. "I know you hate Albus…"

"Where did you get that idea Scorpius? I absolutely adore Potter, especially when he bullies me in front of a huge crowd to watch."

"Sarcasm really doesn't suit you." Scorpius glared into my dull brown eyes. I gestured him to carry on, losing my attention span on his angelic face in high speed. "Look, I know you hate him, but for the past week he had been acting odd. He rejected every single offer from us to prank you…" wow, he really did not know how to persuade people, "no offence." He added as an after thought.

"Non taken." I smiled wryly then continued on, "I am not the one to seek to fix Albus, Malfoy… he brought it on himself."

"I knew you would say that…" Scorpius fiddled around and then pulled out a small box from his robe, "I was going to offer you a date to Hogsmeade but you already got your hands full with my best friend." I gave him another forced smile, "so to save you from that ugly forced smile of yours, I decided on my plan B…"

"Wait, are you going to bribe me?" I asked incredulously, the nerve of him, thinking that I would give in ever so easily!

"Yup, and I knew you would have that face of yours as a reaction of course, so the bribe cost me a lot of research, a lot of money and a slight stalking now that I think about it." Scorpius sent me his angelic smile that would turn any other girl into a goo, well as for me, I was slightly _gooish_, but defensive more so.

"You _stalked me_ to _bribe me_? You better go somewhere with this Malfoy, because so far, you are not doing so well."

So the handsome guy rolled his eyes on me, and tapped the little box with his wand for it to grow bigger than his palm. He held the box carefully and thrusted it forward towards me. I took the box carefully, laid my ear against the rough surface, not trusting the contents. It could be a prank item that would blow in my face to make me stink like dung or paint me to some ridiculous colour to last about a week. The moment I realised it had something more solid and heavier than a punching glove, I opened the box, only to stop breathing and let my mouth hang loose.

"I-Is t-th-this wha-what I th-think i-it… OH MY MERLIN! OH MY MERLIN!" I stroked the precious cargo with my free hand, my eyes shining with unshed tears, my lips unconsciously repeating the same three words I could manage over and over again. I would sell my body for this bribe! How had he managed to find such rare item is beyond me, but I was not going to lose something so precious to a bloody Slytherin. Of course several moments of admiration from my behalf has passed between me and Scorpius. Then I have admitted my defeat. I held the rare item to my chest and questioned the man before me with extreme handsome attributes. "How did you find this?"

"Helga Hufflepuff's original cook book, including her secret incredibly rare apple tart recipe… you are a Hufflepuff after all Helena." He smirked.

"This book only has three copies in the entire world. Every baker in the magic society seeks this book with their life dependent on it. Not only you managed to find the rare first edition, including the secret recipe, this entire book has been handwritten by Helga herself! Scorpius this book is an ancient masterpiece worth thousands heck even millions of Galleons."

"500,000 Galleons, 16 Sickles and 5, Knuts to be exact. However I am not asking for a price here Helena, just talked to Albus."

"I will talk to your precious boyfriend, but I am not promising he will come around. Now if you will excuse me, I have an engagement with Potter the Devil himself." I lifted my chin, still clutching the book close to me, thinking it would disappear if my grip slackened, and walked pasted Scorpius with my back straight, aura full of dignity.

Soon enough, Scorpius found me in front of the entrance door to the Slytherin house, waiting for him by the door, reading my third recipe. "You were so sure of yourself Heston, I for a second, thought you knew the password." Malfoy smiled and then uttered the password I could have sworn sounded like "Pureblood".

"Honestly, for forty decades now, you are still lingering on the same password. At least alternate the word in different languages; Slytherin has the easiest access to their common rooms." I commented to myself, yet loud enough for Malfoy to hear. I heard him chuckle behind me as I entered the door, made my way upstairs and found a random Slytherin and glared at her to learn Potter's little den.

"Third door to the right." The girl said and walked away, in her actions as she talked, she was drifting her eyes away from me. _Coward. _With the same air of confidence I had inflicted upon myself, making me look tough and mighty, I made my way to his dorm, banged open the door to view Potter in his miserable condition I had presumed he would be in.

I observed the room before I approached to the venomous snake mewling in misery. It carried the overall Slytherin colours, with emerald green curtains, and black well-polished wooden four-posters. Small windows reflected the green light of the black lake, and all in all, I noticed, it was missing the homey feeling my dormitory facilitated. Though, positioned on the same floor, Slytherin common room and the dormitories were exact opposite of the little green and earthy land of Hufflepuff. I hugged my precious book to my chest to hide the fact that I was quivering with chills seeded by the cool air of the overall place. Surprisingly, what I came to notice however, was that Albus Potter was obviously disturbed by this cool atmosphere as well as I, thus he tried to make his part of the dormitory as personalised as possible. He seemed to dunk his clothes over the detailed carvings of snake heads decorating the wooden frame of the four posters. He seemed to slap on various posters of his favourite team (Puddlemere United as it turns out), various motorcycles and Muggle superhero posters such as Batman on the walls surrounding him. In the mist of this random and slightly amusing mixture of Muggle and Wizard combo lied Potter the snake, his face in his pillow, obnoxiously messy black hair sticking out from every direction, making the green soft pillow look like it grew hair in its surface. His body lay flat on his bed, immobile, his arms and legs straight as a log, making Potter resemble undoubtedly a snake resting in its nest.

Seeing Potter in such position fuelled my hate fire, giving me the sufficient confidence I needed to approach the satan. Surely, he did not expect any company for he was still immobile, still wrapped up in his own thoughts and in all honestly, his ignorance to the outer world made me enjoy his upcoming reaction more than I thought I would.

"OY POTTER!" He scrambled to his feet, not expecting any sound, any _girl _sound for a long while. He searched his surroundings, rubbing his eyes, attempting to make them adjust into darkness. "You are a pathetic little scumbag! You make me want to churn, only I know even my puke would be disgusted to have surface contact with you!"

"Helen- Heston, what are you doing here?"

"Your precious boyfriend called up, aiding for my help. What is wrong Potter? Did my words wound your pride so badly you can't even show your face to the rest of humanity?" I yelled at him. His green eyes were still surprised, looking at me in such way that I was not used to, it made my tough and mighty dignity to falter a little. He tried to reply, yet no voice came out. "What? Of all things I had said to you in the past, _bully _was the one that wounded you the most?"

"I didn't think-"

"Oh you didn't think! Well at least now you came to your senses well enough to admit you _don't_ think Potter! If my words cut you so much, you should have gone right ahead and fixed it. But no, the almighty Potter likes to seek cowardice in his little lair!"

"Hey, I am NOT a coward!"

"Well then, prove me wrong Potter. Prove me wrong and win in this argument. Make me fall in _my_ deep misery that you, in fact are not a coward, and not a bully." I leaned into him, and hissed. In that awful room, finding my only comfort from my book I still seemed to be clutching. For the first time, Potter's green eyes did not disgust me. They were rather intriguing and captivating with the way they were looking at me. They were stripped off their pride and arrogance. For once Potter's eyes were not the obnoxious jewel of emerald with their glamour, but they were the humble forest green I unintentionally liked on his face. I was huffing and puffing, knowing that I got into his blood, yet I did not drop the eye contact. I was not going to give in. No matter how humbled this Potter I did not know appeared in front of me, it was still the Potter I hated. And that was not going to change the way I was going to act in front of him.

"Why do you care so much." Good question he asked, if I had to admit myself. Yet it was predictable and the answer was already well thought by me.

"All selfish and personal reasons Potter. Don't think of yourself as any form of importance in my life. I actually liked not having you around the school. But I don't like your friends constantly disturbing me to fix this effect I had caused on you." I smirked smugly. "Also, I missed having a good rival matching my intelligence around here." And with that I exited the room, leaving Potter with his thoughts.

I walked down the corridor to the Potions dungeons feeling satisfied with my overall performance. I believe I deserved every single letter of the book provided to me by Malfoy himself. I smiled to myself, eager to testify one of the magnificent recipes down in the kitchens. Right after Potions, I promised to myself, I would treat myself with a large slice of my favourite dessert.

Potions class, taught by the legendary Slughorn, long in the tooth, followed after my encounter with Potter made me feel ill about the Slytherin infested day I appeared to have, thus made me wonder about the end. The only consolation I found was Helga's cookbook, seeking secure sanctuary in my bag, hidden from the rest of the over friendly nosy Hufflepuffs. Excluding Alice of course.

I did not like the Potions class room. It was dark, gloomy, smelt of various potions ingredients that did not often carried Amortentia's characteristics in scent. It was a circular room with relatively large desks spread apart to distribute the work load of the working area. Each desk was assigned for two, allowing such person to be your potions partner for the rest of the year. And much to my dismay, Potion class was Slytherin Snakes' favourite class, thus infested with large mounts of them. And unfortunately, I did not have Alice to calm me down in this particular class, knowing that she pursued no interest in the art.

However they were things about the potions class that I rather enjoyed. It was no longer a compulsory subject, and needed a barrage mark to pass into the sixth grade Advance Potions making. This allowed all the dimwits who did not share the common art of Potions making and caused mayhem in the class to be gone. This factor leads me to my second favourite aspect about he class. The number of the class dropped down drastically, since this year group did not share the talent as the year before us. Hence forth, this year, we only had twenty three people. Remember my earlier remark on how the class required people to pair up, with basic mathematics, it would not go unnoticed that twenty three cannot be divided into two without one person leaving behind solitary. Without any more tension and riddles, I will reveal the solitary being in the class; yours truly. And I loved every bit of it.

There were no nagging partners causing me to be distracted to ruin my potions, there were no control freaks to take the work load I enjoyed having to myself away from me. I was the master of my own potions, and if the potions assigned for us to do were a bit more confusing than the rest and if I managed to pull it off to excellence all by my own, it allowed me to earn more credit in Slughorn's book, making me win against the slimy Potter who was the equally good potions master int he class.

I took my assigned seat, trying to ignore the curious yet all at the same time sly Slytherin glances asserted to me for the drama I had caused earlier, as I took my Potions ingredients out. Potions class tended to test my patience in its overall atmosphere as I have mentioned before. Due to its rather horrendous scent, over the years I had taught myself how to breathe in this special classroom. I learned to take small yet frequent breaths often consumed from my mouth rather than my nose to dim the displeasure. I have to say, I am gifted with incredible taste and smelling abilities, and both of those talents did not work well for my benefit in this class so far in my experience. Thus far, I had been begging for a potion assignment that would allow me to smell it or taste it to testify it has been done right if smelt good. Unfortunately, though in theory it is so much like following a complex cake recipe, Potions is not baking.

"Don't settle down just yet Miss Heston." the same sentence that I had the infuriation of hearing once before that week was repeated by another teacher. I held my tongue, and stopped with irritation, expecting the worse. "Mr. Potter seems to be in need of a partner. I would wish both of my favourite students to be in a same group. Merlin knowns the outcome!" he boomed and laughed in joy.

_Oh Har! Har! Har! _I stuck my tongue behind him, and then mustered my most needed courage and in a kindly voice spoke, "but professor, I am already halfway through with my unpacking. Would it be possible if Potter made his way next to me?" knowing Potter and his ultimate _I really can't spare any bit of my precious energy for a worthless piece of work such as you _attitude, I was hopeful to be solitary this year as well as last.

"My apologies Helena." Albus smiled in my direction and in one swift move, he placed his filthy, good for nothing being next to me. "You gave me a challenge… I accept it." he whispered into my ear. "Only I tweaked your dare to make it some what more complex for myself."

"Why would you do that?" I snorted.

"Well, you know me, I like a bit of a good challenge myself." he whispered with a smug laugh in his voice.

"What are your terms Potter?" I grabbed my quill and parchment, getting ready for note taking.

"If I don't win, I will not cross your path, ever." Albus smiled, taking his own quill and parchment in the process.

"So far so good." I smirked, flipping my hair away from my face, eyeing the Professor's large body covering the entire blackboard as he wrote today's new assignment. "What is your challenge you compelled yourself with, Potter?"

"I am not going to prove you that I am not a bully, Helena. I am going to prove you that I can steal your heart just as well as I have stolen all the other girls' hearts in Hogwarts." _SNAP! _God damn it! The toad made me lose my temper so much that I actually snapped my only quill. I was so angry. I don't think there are any other fancy ways to describe how purely, flamingly angry I was. If my wand was near me, I would not have hesitated to slice the throat of the toad and made some appropriate potion out of his skin, blood and exceedingly smug green eyes.

"What the hell Potter, I would never ever like you the way those girls are crawling for you in your path!" I hissed, shooting daggers in his eyes all at the same time.

Potter sighed, the nerve of him. He leaned closer to me, making me want to run out of his way and disappear in the face of the earth. "That is true… you have far more class and fire than that."

I was speechless yet my mind was running feral with billions of ferocious insults I could have delivered in his path. At that time though, I heard Professor Slughorn turn around, and the writings on the board appeared loud and clear. The next task had been assigned, for us to brew an assorted potion with our permanent partners on a due date set two months from then on. My gaze quickly found my name next to Potters, next to it a large arrow directed me to the potion I needed to study. The name of the potion made my gulp and take a quick glance to Potter staring back at me with a knowing glaze. The word read: _Amortentia._

* * *

**_are you all satisfied with my characters so far? Expect next chapter to be a bit longer than the rest. For a bit of Albus/Helena moments are waiting. Subtly yet surely they will be moving down the path of affection… trust me. a bit of civil talk is waiting in the next chapter "Middle Names and Whatnot" be prepared… and don't forget to REVIEW your thoughts. _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**author's notes:**_

_**well here I am again, writing like a machine, and updating this story as **_**_frequent as possible… hope you guys are liking it so far. Let me know of your thoughts through your REVIEWS. Love you :) _**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

MIDDLE NAMES AND WHATNOT

"I still don't understand your funny obsession with this cook book Helena." Alice said, as she followed my quick pace down to the kitchen as the day was nearing to an end.

"I don't think you understand the value of this piece of work Alice. This is the cook book that holds the secret recipe!" I exclaimed, and turned around for one second to record her reaction, laughed at her bored face and turned around to continue on my track.

"The apple tart."

"Yup!" I popped the 'p' in the end and skipped the rest of the way.

"Yeah, I get it. For a sweet tooth like you this is a big deal, but why _make it your own_?" Alice asked for the millionth time that day. She tickled the pair for me as I was too busy reading the recipe I so longed to cook that day, knowing that it would be a cathartic relief for me after dealing with too many Slytherin arrogance for a day. It just appeared I could not get that thought delivered to my best friend's head for her to understand. "I mean, normal person would just walk into the kitchen and ask for the same apple tart for the house elves to cook. And they would bring it to you in less than three minutes too. You save time, energy and your taste buds will be satisfied nonetheless." She tried reasoning.

"Alice… it is not the same. All in all, I finally came to a realisation where I would never make you understand how I feel about baking, however you still volunteered to help me out for today, thus I am thankful. Now, lets find Dinky to find the ingredients we need." I sighed and settled the book on the table, after cleaning the hard wooden surface with the sleeve of my black robes of course.

The recipe was not too broad and complicated, and I did not expect it to be too. Baking tarts and pies all had the same basic principle behind. The filling and the pastry. I had produced so many delicious tarts in the past, as I may have hinted it before, however, this specific tart was made in traditional medieval methods and there were some ingredients in there masterly hidden that I could not recollect to make a matching batch.

My very first obsession with baking begun after I got selected into the house of Hufflepuff. Admittedly, the Sorting Hat struggled to put me into the said house, for he was tossing between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Then the hat saw something in my head, yet did not find it necessary to clarify. He said that I will seek it when the time comes, and it will make me belong to my house more than others. Well the prophetic hat guessed it right, as usual. The feast had begun and for the first time in my life, I saw a wide range of food collected as all in one table. There were all courses of foods cooked in various methods. Roasts, fries, bakes... Amongst all jumbles of food, I saw a very humble, gleaming piece of pie, and reached forward to get a slice of. Within all the large piles, the poor dessert lay forgotten and I personally felt sorry, for it was begging to be eaten. I took a bite of the pie, and it was then I realised, and experienced the true magic the house Hufflepuff held within. The flavour was like no other pies I had tasted before. It did not have the cliche cinnamon and apple fragrance the tradition apple pies beheld. No… this one had at least ten different herbs that elevated the fragrance of the apple, as it created a unique symphony with the more dominant cinnamon, nutmeg and ginger flavours.

This very book held captive that secret recipe I tried to replicate over the years and it was like finding the meaning of life for me to find out how the pie was made. And all I needed to know was one simple herb that was used in the pastry.

The recipe read; _to make short paest for tarte, take fyne floure and cursey of fayre water and a dysche of swete butter and a lyttel safroun, and the yolckes of two egges and make it thynne and as tender as ye maye. _

I called out the ingredients I need to Alice and the sweet girl rushed the essentials to me with the help of beloved house elves. I quickly kneaded the dough and left it to cool and set.

_For to make tartys in applis, tak gode applys and figys and spycis (Galyngale, Canelle, Gyngere) and reysons and perys and wan they are wel ybrayed colourd wyth safroun wel and do yt in a cofyn and do yt forth to bake wel._

My ultimate mood was beyond happy. All my gall and blueness were lifted by a piece of magic freshly baked out of the oven. Helga Hufflepuff was a true witch. She did not need the wit of Ravenclaw, bravery of Gryffindor nor needed the ambition of Slytherin to be one of the great four. She just cooked and smiled, and brought twinkles into others eyes. Thus she became immortal through her recipes where students attending Hogwarts even today, appreciate her undying and unique piece of magic. I was one of the few original witches to practice the magic she brought about. That was why I was destined to be in her house.

Alice, though she complained a lot, decided to enjoy the apple tart I had created and even admitted that all the troubles she had to go through along my side, was worth it in the end. I would like to think that I finally got my thoughts about cooking into her thick head.

She let me leave with the rest of the tart as I walked around the castle and decided to hang around the Black Lake, enjoy one of the many beautiful views of Scotland landscape as I ate my precious treat. It was chilli outside, a grey tinted in the sky, yet remained pleasant nonetheless. I took another bite of my pie, and elevated with pride as the familiar taste exploded in my mouth, celebrated by my tastebuds. I closed my eyes and allowed nostalgia to take over me. I felt my lips tighten to a small grin of satisfaction, before I felt slight movement near me. I opened my eyes and readied my wand. Still remaining seated though, despite my ultimate alertness.

It was Potter of course, the talented rat responsible of destroying my calm Aura with his unpleasant presence. I sighed and decided to look into the lake, viewing red tinted tentacles of the Giant Squid, still contemplating whether I should burn him with my flaming words or ignore him until he is bored of me and decides to leave. None had worked in my favour for Potter had other plans.

"You seem to remain on ground this time to think." he almost sounded civil. I shrugged and looked at the tree I had climbed earlier that week when I claimed Potter to be a bully.

"I would not be able to climb a tree without destroying this." I motioned the tart in my hand, where Potter's eyes lingered for a minute. I heard him gulp and then look ahead once again.

"So you would have climbed the tree if your hands were free."

"It helps me clear my head better. Plus there wouldn't be annoying brats to distract me from my train of thought." I took another bite of my tart, praying it would calm my angst.

"Fair enough…" was all Potter said, and remained quiet for a while. After a few minutes of silence, I dared to take a glance at him, only to see his gaze lingering in my masterpiece again. I sighed in annoyance. Was he judging me?

"It is baked to perfection, why are you eyeing it like that?"

"That's Helga Hufflepuff's famous Apple Tart, how did you baked it?"

"How do you know it was baked by me?" I asked in retort, attempting to mask my surprise that he actually knew it was Helga's secret recipe.

"House elves do the decorations differently. I would know, it is my favourite dessert." He said it ever so nonchalantly, I could not help but believe what he had said. So instead of replying him, I just offered him a slice, which he took without complaint.

"You could have asked for a slice you know. I wouldn't have sliced you." I smiled at him, as he hungrily took his first bite.

"This is pretty good!" He exclaimed with his mouth full, then smiled, "And for the record, you are not known for your none-slicing skills."

"That is probably because you deserve it." I retorted and ate another bite. "And thanks, I followed the recipe." _Whoops! _

"You have the recipe?"

"Yeah." I replied sheepishly. Seeing I did not want to talk about it, or maybe he did not want to destroy this civil atmosphere of truce he created, he did not ask much about it. He just shrugged it away and continued to eat his slice of tart and watch the sunset.

"Who would name their child Severus for Merlin's sake?" He laughed after a while, that got me looking at him as though he needed mental aid.

"You are so strange Potter… And as for your question, I don't know. They must be traumatised in their youth to name the boy Severus." Thinking of the war hero Snape, I replied, causing Potter to laugh even more.

"You got that right! My dad is a war hero after all…"

I had to think there for a second. I knew Potter had a big brother James Sirius Potter, and his second sibling was a girl… meaning… "YOUR PARENTS NAMED YOU SEVERUS!" I bellowed a laugh and knocked back on the grass so fast, I almost dropped the tart. I balanced the dessert on my knees perfectly, yet continued to laugh.

"Har… har…" Potter glared in my direction, yet his eyes still carried the shimmer of humour.

I collected myself, feeling slightly sorry for the guy, then with soft giggles said, "so… Albus _Severus _Potter huh?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know terrible set of names, but at least they mean something. What about you?"

"Helga Marianne Heston." I shrugged, "as normal and Muggle as it can get I suppose." I said crossly and continued eating my tart. I looked at Potter's empty hands, sighed and cut a huge slice for him and shoved it in his hand rather ungracefully.

"You don't like Muggles or something?" he peered me curiously, his green eyes not carrying the ounce of arrogance, and reminding me of the apologetic forest green I frankly did not hate.

"No, Muggles are fine, when they accept you the way you are though you are of magic blood." I glared into the water. This was not the topic I wanted to talk with Potter, he would use it against me.

"Glaring doesn't suit you, you know that? You are prettier when you smile. And I mean truly smile like when you are talking to Alice, or eating something sweet that you seem to enjoy." Potter stated, only for me to look at him speechlessly. "I know what you are about to say. You were going to bring the incident happened in Transfiguration. You should know, you are too pretty to be called a troll. It was insincere and terrible of me."

"Gee, Potter, you are making me question the ingredients I put into the tart, but it doesn't seem to have the same effect on me. Are you sure you did not consume a spoonful of Amortentia from Potions before you came and talk to me?" I asked, forcing a laugh.

"Well you know, I did promise you I would make you fall in love with me." he retorted in wit.

I suddenly got up, being uncomfortable with this unexpected civility between Potter and I. I forced a smile on my face, trying to assure Potter that I was unfazed by his declaration of his previous promise. "Alright then, Potter, I should get inside. It has gotten chilli you see. Umm… I will see you tomorrow… I think. Y-yeah, bye!" I darted off so fast, I only realised I left the entire tart back at the lake side, next to Potter, only when I made it to the Hufflepuff common rooms.

Hogwarts being the catastrophic discipline mine during the weekdays morph into relaxed and calm wave of hope during the weekends. The breakfast deemed to be served at a later hour, and people do tend to wake up around nine to ten. After the non-compulsory study hour, people shift off to their related hobbies, such as Quidditch practice, hanging out with friends, or (for Ravenclaw's case) study in the library and finish off the homework allocated to be due in the next few weeks or days. In my case, however, I am always an early riser, and I do not tend to waste any of my beautiful day into something as useless and time consuming as sleep, thus I tour around the castle, enjoy the the empty grounds, make myself to the breakfast table and ease myself into reading the Daily Prophet Quidditch section.

_Harpies continue on making their way to championship in the league… _I took a long sip from my morning tea, enjoying the breakfast consisting of freshly fried bacons, several hot scones and some cottage cheese. I munched into my scone sweetened with the aid of blackberry jam and sweetened butter as I recognise the loud footsteps of a large crowd making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast themselves. So much for the peace and quiet I seemed to be enjoying.

"Where is the shrew?" people tended to ask on the doorway, then moved timidly inside, without making eye contact with me.

"You shouldn't listen to them." I voice, unfamiliar in my record, came behind me, causing me to drop the scone ungraciously into my plate to turn around. Red hair, blue eyes, smiling face, every clue leading me to one name.

"You must be Fred Weasley." I stated out without thinking of tact.

"No that is my cousin. I am Hugo Weasley." the boy stated the obvious and then took the seat next to me. "I am basically the youngest in the family. You see that guy there, with slightly darkest tinge of skin colour? Yeah, that is Fred. The one with the olive skin and curly dark hair? Yes, the chick that looks nothing like him, well that is his sister Roxanne… She is third year Gryffindor so I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know her. Well there is my sister, fourth year, Rose. You must know her, everyone thinks she is a major nerd. Even though I never said it out loud, I also think she is a nerd. There is James the seventh year, and Lily, same year as I, second. Then there is Louis, third year also. You must know his sister Dom she is in year five, along with Fred of course."

"Hugo, it is really nice the meet your and your clan… but why are you here?"

"You looked like you needed a mate, so I thought I might as well accompany you." Hugo squared his shoulders, an act turned out to disturb me to no end.

"So Potter didn't put you up to this?" I eyed him, the poor boy seemed so clueless. He shrugged and then settled on his seat, helping himself with some breakfast.

"I don't talk to Albus that much. No one does, except for Lily of course. He is very introvert when it comes to discussions." Hah, Albus _Severus _Potter being an introvert. FUNNY! "So no one really talks to him. It doesn't help that he is friends with Malfoy and all. It is not like we are against it, it is just we are not too warm about it. You get what I mean?" Hugo Weasley carelessly stuck a whole piece of crunchy bacon in his mouth with impressive appetite and started chewing, his large blue eyes still lingering on me.

"Sure… Hey Hugo, did you even know me before today?"

"Yeah, you are the kind Hufflepuff friend of Al's that baked us that nice tart. I thought I might as well say thank you and keep you company."

Right before I was about to accuse Albus Potter with lacking brain work, a lovely snow owl perched on my table, and stuck out his foot. There was a small note attached to it. I gingerly took the note from the bird's claw and fed the animal with a small piece of bacon before I opened the parchment to read the untidy script I could not place the author of. Once I read the few set of sentences sprawled across the parchment, however I knew who was the sender.

_Thanks for the pie… It was delicious. Hope you didn't mind me sharing it with my family. Beware of Hugo, he is over attached and over weird. Talk about chess with him, maybe even sit for a game, he is good. When can I expect more amazing Hufflepuff baking from you? - the boy with the weird parents naming him weird names. _

I could not hold it in anymore. I had to laugh. It was just too funny, absurd and random! Just a day ago, I was neck to neck with this guy, and now I was at a stage where I began to have civil talks, desserts and message exchanges with him? He was good and I needed to do something about his small bet with himself. I was not ready to lose to a guy who accused me of troll attributes (no matter how many times he had apologised, I was not going to get over it). I was determined. If Potter wanted to play dirty, I was ready to retaliate back.

"Whoever sent you that note, must be clever enough to get that reaction from you." Hugo commented.

"He is clever alright… but not as clever." I whispered and glared into distance. If there was one thing to help me at that moment, it was Helga's secret recipe book.

I found myself near the lake at the end of the day, this time climbed up on my tree. The once vivid thoughts of distress began to morph into a comfortable haziness masked with the lovely scent of the maple, and the moist soil beneath its roots. I sighed and began to read my recipe book. The true leather bound book felt heavy against my stomach as I leaned back on the trunk and rested my head against the tree. The yellowed pages were fragile and smelt musky, an aroma I decided that I liked. The handwritten letters began fading, despite the various protection charms the book upheld within, yet knowing that the book has carried the finger prints of my one and only idol brought a smile to my face.

I rested the book against my face, closed my eyes and took the old scent into my lungs, allowing the presence of Helga calm me over again. In the midst of silence, the winds whirled and the tree danced in celebration. Scotland landscape looked a tad bit gloomy compared to the morning. The sky was whiter, and the wind was a little cruel with its chill. The Black Lake made its name proud for it appeared black against the almost monochromatic background, still making the landscape look magical. The autumn showed itself with its true aura, though the natural reds and the oranges were missing due to the pines stretching over the landscape. The only clue of the season was provided by the maple tree that was displaying its ultimate act of calm hospitality to me.

"If you were an animagus, I would think you would be a swallow." I looked down to see Potter, involuntarily reminding myself of the event after Transfiguration occurred a week ago.

"Why you say that?" I smiled, not minding the nickname whatsoever.

"For a person who is so comfortably perched on a tree trunk, I am surprised you ask me that question." Potter smiled back at me, his eyes squinted due to the opaque sky reflecting from my direction.

"If you are here to woo me, Potter, I would suggest you to leave for what you are seeking is merely the impossible." I retorted without looking at him, though aware of the smile still stretched on his face. "However if you are here to claim me the most amazing cook Hogwarts has ever seen since Helga Hufflepuff, you may remain on your ground."

"What if I am here to reenact the civil conversation you and I had the other day?" Another good question came from Potter's direction, yet this time I was not prepared.

"Why would you want that?"

"You are a good company to keep, it turns out."

"You love pranking me, Potter, I am everything to you but a good company." I stated bluntly, fighting back with all my weapons to bring the old Potter back into surface. I did not like this new, equable and rather nice Potter that was unknown to me. I did not know how to react around this Potter.

A snort came from the bottom of the tree, and once again, that week the tree shook violently.

"Potter, you are terrible at climbing, I hope you know that!"

"Oh, I know!" Potter's short-breathed voice came behind me. "Possibly due to my fear of heights."

I snorted at his confession. "You are one of the great Quidditch players in the school."

"Did Helena _Marianne _Heston just paid me a compliment?" Potter smiled in my direction. His eyes mirrored the beautiful opaque sky majestically. They were still slightly tensed around the edges, changing the almond shape that he carried rather large against his skinny face, appear piercing and captivating. His porcelain skin and unruly black hair harmonised well with the monochromatic background, thought his elegant lips stretched across his face, carrying a gentle smile, contrasted well in their orangish red tint. It was almost as though Albus Potter was made to rule the autumn around the Hogwarts. I shook my head, and reminded myself that I was not to think of him that way, ever again.

"Did Albus _Severus _Potter just tried to make fun of my middle name?" I retorted, smiling at him in full mockery.

"I should not have told you my middle name. You will never drop that." He smiled, but did not bully me back with all the topics he could burn me with.

"What happened to you?" I found myself blurting out.

"What?" Confusion etched on his face.

"Why are you not bullying me? Why aren't we bickering? Why are we civil with each other?"

"Are you asking me to bully you?"

"No, I just want to know the cause of your change. A person cannot possibly change into an absolutely opposite being overnight!"

"You are looking far too ahead of yourself, if you are seeking the reason of my change." Albus whispered in my ear, and for a person who suffered the fear of heights, he bravely jumped off the trunk and gracefully landed on the ground, walking into the castle, ruling the environment around him with his overall being. And all I seemed I could be capable of doing was to watch this new and mysterious boy from distance, milking the strength from the tree to clarify the not so foggy thoughts in my head once again.

* * *

_**well that is that! hope you like that… I think I am beginning to like this slight change of electricity between Helena and Albus. Let me know of your thoughts. REVIEW please! Next update consists of a terrible terrible rumour beginning to circulate around the castle. Will that rumour damage the newly developing civility and friendliness between the two protagonists? **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**author's notes: **_

**_That was a long chapter… I think. Hope you enjoy it guys. Thank you for you reviews and views of the story. Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW your thoughts. Love you! _**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**ONE TERRIBLE, UNIMAGINABLE GOSSIP **

My head was pounding the next morning, by the time I made to the Transfiguration room to serve my detention for distributing my attitude and behaving inappropriately during class to a professor a week ago. Professor Weston found me strolling in third floor corridor, aimlessly wondering around and reminded me ever so kindly that I had a detention that day. Without a clue on what I needed to do for the Transfiguration teacher, I made my way to the class, opened the door with utter boredom, and climbed the stairs to his office.

His office was as simple as the classroom downstairs, once again reflecting his personality. Had I mirrored _my_ personality into my belongings such as this man, that people would decode me if they were to go into my room? Potter's room seemed a bit odd as far as I can tell from his character. It was as though he admired the Muggle world, and almost wanted to be a living part of it. The muggle superheroes, motorcycle posters…

I shook my head to distract myself from the thoughts of Potter, pushing my limits to not to remind myself of the moment he and I shared in the tree. He had a way of ruining my calm demeanour and I certainly did not appreciate that. As I was thinking to myself, the door opened and another person joined me in the office.

"Hello Helena."

Praying my gratitudes to all the cosmic powers in the universe, I faced Blake Zabini and sent my first genuine smile (apart from my encounters with Alice of course) at him that day. "Blake, long time no see!" I hugged him. Yes, I am capable of affection. And like I had mentioned before, if Blake was not mixed in with Potter and Malfoy duo, he and I would have been best friends.

"I know. But you know, keeping an eye on Score and Al is not an easy job. And this face does not end up this handsome on its own, without sleep."

If I had to assume one male to be gay, it would be Blake. Though he is such a charmer, quite like his father as the rumours state, he tends to lean towards the narcissist homosexual so much that I find seeing him around a swarm of girls a tad bit odd.

"Please don't tell me you're suspicious about me being gay again, Helena." Blake rolled his eyes and made me chuckle.

"So what brings you here in this chamber of joy." I gestured the boring office.

"I believe Weston has a thing for me. I tell you he is crazy about me." He winked at me. And just at that moment Weston decided to walk in.

"I certainly think not, Mr. Zabini. And I am sure why you are really here for. Broom closets are not designed for you to use them as your boudoir of affection." the professor said in a weary tone behind his desk. "Without much ado, your detention is to clean the trophy room, without magic of course. You have two hours, as I would believe it should be plenty of time to dust a single chamber, if done without chatter."

Blake and I cleaned the Trophy Room in an hour and ironically, we did that as we chattered. It appeared that him and I had a lot of catching up to do, yet his close acquaintance with Potter and Malfoy disabled us to do so. I know that I tend to complain about his choice in friends rather often, and he has stated that fact in more occasions that I can count, however having Blake Zabini as a good friend yet not being able to talk as frequently as I would with Alice sort of stung. All in all, I sort of appreciated this detention, and oddly I was glad that he got caught in a broom cupboard whilst on act as well.

"Seriously, what do you find in Potter and Malfoy, Blake?" I voiced my thoughts. After finishing the cleaning duties enforced upon us in a shorter frame of time than given, we decided to take a break and sit against the wall, only to enjoy each other's company.

"They are not as bad as you think they are you know."

I snorted at his persistent answer and looked at the high ceiling, "I don't know about that."

"I wouldn't either, you seemed to bring out the worst in Albus." He smiled at my direction with his pearly teeth, and then stared in emptiness as I snorted in small amusement again.

"Thanks…" I said wryly. A comfortable silence fell in between us, both of us listening to our breaths, and admiring our hard work. "So who was the girl you sexually irked?" I bluntly asked causing him to laugh in amusement.

"She was more willing to submit than I was, if that is possible." He simply stated, making me join his titter.

"And you are avoiding the question. Who was the poor thing?" I crossed my legs after I shuffled to face him.

"I think this one is different to be honest." He looked into my eyes, and sighed. "I mean, she is so beautiful, and good, and… amazing."

"Ooh, we are getting deep!"

"The worst part is Al doesn't know." He admitted, and another heavy sigh followed after. "I don't plan on telling him either, he would kill me."

"Blake, don't tell me you…"

"I like Lily."

I closed my eyes in defeat, and begged for that previous comfortable silence to return and replace this very uncomfortable one. For years, I have been begging Merlin, God, or whoever is responsible of this faith business for Blake's friendship with Potter and Malfoy to ruin for him to be best friends with me. Selfishly, I wished for that to happen, since every day from first year in Hogwarts, I thought Blake deserved friends whom were better than the latter duo. Yet when this one chance was given to me, to ruin Blake's association with Potter and Malfoy that is, I could not find the willpower within me to go full on with this selfish act. It destroyed Blake, as I could see, to commence his relationship with Lily Potter, the girl he claimed to be the one, for the said girl's overprotective brother turned out to be his best friend. "I told you to stop being friends with that ass from day one, if you have listened to me, you would not be facing this dilemma right now." I bluntly stated. "But don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"It is not about keeping the secret Helena. I was so close to being caught by Albus the other day. So close! And you know how he is when it comes to Lily."

"What does Lily say about this."

Blake smiled sadly, it did not suited him, such sad smile, I decided. "He said that Albus was not the boss of him, and that she was big enough to date whomever she pleased."

I sighed, the ultimate mulishness inherited amongst Potters certainly was not working in Blake's favour. "Do you want me to help?"

"What can you do?"

"I can talk to Potter." I smiled.

Whichever way Blake understood my sincere response, caused him to laugh in mirth, which was sort of the thing I was aiming for. "You are one special girl you know that. If it wasn't for Lily, and if the circumstances were different, I would definitely fall in love with you."

I stopped smiling and looked at him with a gobsmacked expression, that I was certain resembled a choking goldfish. _… if circumstances were different… _not that I was dying for him to fall in love with me, because that would be ridiculously weird, almost like my non-existent brother falling for me in a parallel universe, but I had to ask. "What circumstances?"

Blake just shrugged, checked the giant clock before us and got up on his spot and aided me to my feet with one swift pull. "Our detention is over Miss Heston, I am afraid our sacred friendship session has sadly come to an end." he fake pouted and opened the door for me.

"Why can't you just ditch the green-eyed monkey and blonde dodo and only be my best friend?"

He sadly chuckled, "But I would be a terrible best friend if I didn't teach you the act of sharing." He winked and made his way to the Slytherin common rooms. "Are you going to the kitchens?" he asked midway.

I shrugged, "Maybe later… I think I will think for a while." I smiled, as the thunder rumbled amid the castle and the stained tall windows shook in protest.

"You will die!"

"I am the toughest Hufflepuff around here, I think I can handle a bit of misty rain!"

"You are special alright!" he said and waved as he begun on his route to his common room.

Blake was right. This was a mistake. The storm was getting stronger and even the thick yellowed leaves of my maple tree could not shield me against the blade-like droplets of rain. Nevertheless, the view was almost dreamy. The lightning split the sky in anger, almost as though the god was raging against the earth. The Black Lake was wild, the wind whipping the once still waters in full wrath. The blurry pines swung helplessly against the strong lashes of the wind, looking like the slaves moving forcefully in rhythm to this hostile ritual.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Potter appeared down below again. Honest to God, this tree became a meeting point for both of us. Potter was yelling on top of his lung to be heard by me. The wind was carrying his voice far far way, to the lake. I observed his looks. Somehow, he managed to fit into the aggressive environment just fine. His unruly hair appeared ink black and partially stuck on his face. His flesh was as pale as the sky, the green orbs adapted into the dark shade of the pines shaking in the distance.

"IT APPEARS SO!" I yelled back at him with a small smile on top of the tree. He must have heard my retort for he grinned back slightly, though his red lips were shivering from cold. A small lock of hair stuck in his forehead which he pushed backwards. He was soaked as much as I, in that short while he stood out side.

"PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME CLIMB AGAIN. I DON'T THINK I WOULD BE ABLE TO MAKE IT THIS TIME!"

"YOU WERE ALWAYS A SISSY!" I laughed at his response, and climbed down to stand tall in front of him. "There, you made the swallow land, now what?"

"So you are going with the name swallow that I gave you?" He displayed his white teeth as he smiled.

"Only if your previous nicknames were as admirable as the last one… I still cannot find any relation with myself and the said mountain troll that you compared my attributes to."

Potter sighed and rolled the dark forest green eyes he adapted that day. "I told you, I didn't mean that." He glanced in my directed and calculated my appearance after his retort. Shortly after his lingering peer, he spoke, "You are soaked through and through. We need to get you inside before you die of hypothermia."

"You are not doing as well as you think you are, Potter." I retorted and crossed my arms.

"Yeah, but it is not I who has the see through shirt to display the navy blue bra." he winked in my direction as he resulted me to shriek in absolute embarrassment. Then he grasped my arm in a gentle fashion that I did not expect from his account, and he leaded me back to the castle. "You should be glad you are in good terms with Blake as I am. He told me to fetch you, saying that I would be the only person to bring you back to castle to warmth." He explained on his way.

I could only nod, though it was useless for me to do so, since his face was away from me, as he was leading me to a tapestry I never noticed before. "Where are we going?" I managed to ask, as the sudden warmth caressed my bones, and caused me to shiver radically. Potted did not answer, instead persisted on his way. "Potter in case you are unaware, our common rooms are on dungeon floor." I stated bluntly, yet not putting up a fight as I would usually do.

"Would you seriously want to enter your common room full of gossipers with a shirt soaked to its every small fibre, showing all the beautiful skin you managed to keep secret all these years, and me smiling in the background?" Damn him and his good points. I really did not have anything to say against that.

"Very well then… where are we going?" I voiced the pervious question again.

"To the Room of Requirement of course." he replied as though it was the most obvious thing.

"Such room doesn't exist anymore. It has been burnt to the ground during the second war."

"The Come and Go Room remains as versatile as it was back in the day." he smiled to himself as he leaded my way it the corridor which I have never been into. Shortly, he took a sharp right, and tapped on another tapestry to open another gate, that turned out to be a secret passage. The circuit round the castle he was taking me from was too interesting that it was merely impossible for me to develop a serious case of adrenalin rush as I allowed Potter to guide me within the dimly lit secret passage.

"How do you know where to go?" I asked with small mirth clung in my throat. I curiously approached him and threw him a curious yet excited look.

"How did you make that apple tart?" He winked at me and continued on his way.

"I tell you if you tell me." I finally blurted, not believing myself.

"It is a family secret. I shared such knowledge with no one but my siblings. Why should I tell you?" he looked into me. I must have looked like a mess, with wet dark brown hair stuck in my pale round face. My lips would have looked too red against my light complexion. He did not appeared to be fazed by my soaked appearance however, if not, his eyes darkened in shade for a split second as he lingered his survey on me.

"I will bake for you." I used my final card, without thinking. For some reason this secret knowledge of his, got the best of me. Curiosity does kill the cat as it appears.

Potter smiled slightly then took out a piece of old parchment, tapped it with his wand, as he muttered something oddly sounded like, _I solemnly swear I am up to no good _and unfolded the paper. "It is a family heirloom from my grandfather. He and his mates made it when they were here. My dad put some enchantments on it to prevent it from getting damaged. One of the most valuable items I behold. Wish I had the invisibility cloak too, but James has it. When he leaves, he will give it to Lily."

He bravely gave the map to me and I gingerly handled it. It felt dry against my cold and nearly numb fingers as I peered into it. Two small dots were staring back at me, each named after me and Potter. I took a step towards Potter and observed my dot travel closer to the second one nearest to it. I giggled in joy. "This is amazing piece of magic." I mumbled as I handled the parchment back to Potter.

"Now your turn."

"It is Helga Hufflepuff's extremely rare, handwritten cook book." I pulled out my sacred treasure from my back and hesitantly gave it to Potter. "Malfoy gave it to me as a bribe to talk to you to get you out of your inn." I smiled apologetically.

"I knew there was something fishy about you showing up in my room." he smiled as he gently turned the page of the book. "This is pretty extraordinary." he smiled at me. "You are officially the second person to cook at the kitchens apart from the elves." In all honesty Potter's words made me proud.

"Thanks." I said and placed the book in my bag back to its security after Potter gave it back to me with similar care exampled by me. "So this is a short cut you often use to climb to seventh floor?" It was odd to see myself making small talks with Potter, haven't been fought for days now.

"Yeah. Beats stairs if you ask me." he tapped the flat wall with his wand and opened the passageway's exit. "Ladies first." he mock bowed and made me pass through.

I chuckled at him, finding it odd during the course of action. I never saw this side of Albus Potter, and I was not sure whether I liked it. I knew for sure that I did not hate it.

When we made to the entrance of the Come and Go Room, Potter closed his eyes to claim his wish and paced in front of the wall three times until the door appeared before us. He smiled in my direction as he opened the door, allowing me to enter into a rather large room with two beds, and comfortable fire keeping the place in a desired temperature for a person who shivered in cold and under heavy rain for at least an hour. I observed a long black lounge stationed right before the fireplace, looking comfortable with its velvet fabric as well as the deep and soft pillows.

"Now wouldn't it be good if we had fresh-" before Potter could finish his sentence a set of dry and clean clothes appeared on top of each bed. "Have I told you how much I love this room? Only if the food was provided."

"You are asking for too much Potter." I laughed at him as I reached towards the clothes. "Now, turn around."

Potter's pale flesh stained with pink blushes as he turned around, his eyes rounded in some emotion I could not detect. After making sure, he would not turn around and look, I quickly changed into warm and soft set of clothes that turned out to be pyjamas. "Isn't it too early to wear your pyjamas?" Potter turned around, after the cue from me that it was okay for him to face me now. He had an unreasonable mirth in his overall relaxed facade.

"On a Sunday, there is no room for thoughts such as that."

"So you would spend the entire day in your pyjamas if you could on a Sunday?" I asked, rather dubious on his way of thinking.

"Would't you?" He replied with a question. In response I shrugged and decided to lay my clothes in front of the warm and inviting fire.

"You can't bake with your pyjamas."

There was a pause and soon after that Potter's eyes glinted in mischief that did not comfort me in any way. "I will prove you that you can in fact bake perfectly fine with your pyjamas on a rainy Sunday."

I did not like the sound of that, and I certainly did not enjoy this comfort that Potter seemed to create recently every time I was forced to share his company. I glared into the fire and allowed the thoughts of Potter's newly behaviour overtake me. The fire crackled whilst various shades of red, orange and yellow danced in a random routine. I realised it was much like the sanctuary I tended to seek within my maple tree. The shades were the same. The only thing missing was the lake and the Scottish landscape.

I heard Potter's footsteps approach near and I turned around to see him discarding his immersed clothes next to my pile and then sit next to me, locating himself in the midst of the comfortable warmth the flames provided. His pale skin reflected the scarlet hues of the flames, his eyes shining vigorously with the extra source of light. "Comfortable?" I asked with a smile in my face as I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head against them.

"Exceedingly. You?" He looked at me with those once disgusting now captivating eyes. I did not appreciate the uncomfortable knots my stomach provided as I stared into his green orbs.

"Exceptionally." I grinned as did he. "Why did we stop fighting Potter?" I whispered for no apparent reason. It seemed to amuse Potter for his grin widened in his face.

"You want to have a go at me?"

"I would kill you with my words Potter, and you know it." I smirked at his chuckle. Then he surprised me as his face adapted into the serious and apologetic expression he wore in his dorm.

"I don't want to fight anymore. Six years worth of quarrel and I believe I finally give up. Congratulations on your victory." He sadly smiled as his eyes bored into mine. He copied my previous action of comfort and pulled his knees to his chest only to rest against it, his intense gaze observing the smallest of reaction I tended to make.

"It is not a sweet victory as I once presumed it would be." I finally admitted as I frowned into the flames.

"Why do you say that?" Potter looked up, not expecting such confession to come from me.

"I can't seem to hate you as passionately as I used to."

"Yet you still seem to hate me."

"I don't hate you Potter, I just don't know how to feel about you anymore." I felt my gaze sadden.

"Hey…" He lifted my chin with the aid of his gentle hand. He never dared to touch my face before. The warmth of his thin fingertips felt like millions of little particles of electricity and travelled through my body. The feeling was odd. "At least I sort of redeemed myself in your eyes."

"Right as you are Potter." I smiled sadly again, looking into his hypnotic gaze. How come those eyes that triggered me to feel sickened captured my interest in such a short frame of time? I did not know. Yet as I registered the close proximity him and I shared, I did the right thing my brain ordered me to do and broke the eye connection as I faced the fire. The only firm memory I held from that day was the long and heavy sigh Potter let out that kissed my cheek in distance and washed me with the mixed scent of cinnamon, chocolate and the fresh scent of rain hitting the hardened soil. I decided that was the most amazing aroma I ever privileged to smell since I could remember.

Undoubtedly I was sick the next few days, and kept captive in Madam Pomfrey's Hospital Wing until she was convinced that my heavy fewer and coughs were long gone and that I could carry on with the busily scheduled school life with the help of Pepperup Potion consumed by me every day and night, provided by the nurse herself. Yet the moment I made my way down to the Great Hall, eager to meet Alice and my other fellow Hufflepuff mates on a Tuesday morning, I came into the cruel realisation that I needed some potion much stronger than Pepperup, for I witnessed my entire life crumble before me within the mere seconds I made my appearance. I needed to obliviate myself, transfer myself to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and live the rest of my life in peace. What had happened was that the moment I stepped into the said hall, every single girl ushered their way towards me, bombarding me with ludicrous questions such as;

"Helena, how was your night with Albus this Sunday?"

"Are you going to the Halloween ball with him?"

"Since when you two begin to go out?"

"Do you think your relationship with him is for long terms?"

"Will you go to next Hogsmeade trip together?"

I spotted Alice somewhere near me, trying to make her way towards my direction. I quickly pulled her to me, and rushed to the nearest empty classroom, "Explain."

"Someone saw you and Albus go into the Room of Requirement on Sunday. You two didn't make it into your dormitories. I tried coming up with excuses, knowing that he was only aiding you with the cold you had. Blake told me. But the word was out. Goyle and Avery spread the rumour that you two spent the night. I didn't know what to do."

"Where is Potter."

"I don't know. He left the Great Hall the moment he got in and got assaulted with questions like you did."

I hugged my friend in gratitude for her attempts to make it better, no matter how futile they ended up being against the rumour ramblers that appeared to rule the kingdom I once used to roam. As soon as I released her however, I made my way to the tapestry Potter showed me that weekend, and ran up to the seventh floor, hoping to find Potter in the room where this one unimaginable gossip had begun.

* * *

_**next chapter; Helena and Potter appear to do swell in their friendly terms, Blake and Alice however cannot miss this certain electricity between the two. Albus and Helena in the mean time decide to seek the sweet revenge on the two certain beginners of this gossip circulating in the school for quite some time now. All will be in Chapter 6: Whatever You Say Honey. Don't forget to REVIEW! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**author's notes: **_

_**i am so sorry it took me ages to update! you see there was a lot going on, and i really did not have the time to write. Now that my life seems a tad bit calmer, i shall continue on with this story. Here is a relatively long chapter folks. hope you enjoy it. REVIEW please, it makes me happy to hear your thoughts :) **_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**WHATEVER YOU SAY HONEY **

What had he done to get into the room again? I knew I should have read the book _Hogwarts a History _when I had the chance at a time where Alice had tailed me around for an entire week during my third year thrusting the book forward into my nose every now and then. I was clueless as to how to open the gate to the magical room, and the realisation of how I had not asked Potter to enter the said chamber had occurred to me as I arrived at the seventh floor. Thus, I did the most sensible thing anyone else would have done, and started to pace as I had dived into deep thoughts of Potter and admittedly started to worry about him as much as myself. Whoever started this rumour had to face the infamous wrath of mine that caused irreplaceable fear among the school grounds in my fifth year after I exampled it to Potter when a prank of his went terribly wrong. It was rather odd to think that the tables had turned in this situation and Potter was as much of a victim in this terrible rumour circulation as I was. I felt sorry for him, for he was not used to the life that I had to endure (thanks to him). He did not spend the six years of his life in this school trying to survive the fearful, detestable and judgmental gazes of others as he strolled the corridors. I was used to the cruelty of Hogwarts. He simply was not.

Had I mentioned how much I loved magic in Hogwarts? Because if I had not, I am saying it loud and clear, in fact I am shouting it out, that I Helena Heston, LOVE magic in Hogwarts because in the next few seconds I had viewed, with utter surprise I might add, the door to the Come and Go chamber appear mighty and grand. I do not know even today how the Hogwarts detected my desperation at that situation, or what I did to open the door, yet I did not neglect the sheer act of help from the castle itself (it sounds awfully odd when I word it like that) and gently entered into the room.

The room, for some reason, was not cozy yet it was spacious. It had several multicoloured hammocks hung here and there, reaching high into the ceiling placed near the tall ladders balanced via magic to allow functionality. The room was covered in tapestry hangings representing the three houses, only Slytherin missing. The bulging bookcases were nearly empty, and the room looked as thought it hadn't been used for decades.

"Do you know the history of this room?" a voice echoed within the large empty room, startling me. I looked up into the high ceiling to see Potter's body vacating one of the hammocks up high.

"Aren't you a bit high above the ground for a person suffering from fear of heights?" I asked with a smile in my tone.

"You have no idea…" his rather gloomy voice sounded to be painted with mild amusement.

"Tell me the history of this room." I did not demand, yet asked with mere curiosity in my tone.

"This, dear Helena, is the room that Uncle Neville, my mother and all the other members of the Dumbledore Army had used during the second war."

I looked around me and did a second take of the room with the new bit of information I earned from Potter without seeing his face. I sighed in admiration.

"The sad part is that the room doesn't even have Slytherin's tapestry. What does that say about mum?" in all honesty I felt it for the guy, being the only Slytherin in his family.

"At least you have a mother that cares for you no matter how she was against your house in her history. I have a mother that is bonkers, and a father who despises my magical abilities." I laughed with no mirth, "If it wasn't for my head of house, I would be bashed to pulp by now." _Just like my mother… _I thought silently, Potter didn't need to know about every single detail of my family affairs.

Silence followed after my confession as I sat on the ground and admired the banners mixing along with the rainbow of hammocks here and there. I did not expect Potter to say anything, I did not even contemplate him to get back on the ground to face me. But he appeared before me in a short time, not daring to break the silence. He kneeled as his gaze locked into mine, and gingerly hugged me in such gentle yet powerful way, I felt every emotional barrier I practiced to put up since my youth break down. Now that I think about it, I believe he learned how to do that from Mrs. Potter because I now know it is a way that parents hug their infants, with ultimate security and comfort. I willed my tears to not to flow, and faked a cough to break the connection. I drew my gaze away from him for a second, and waited a short while for my tears to dry around the rims of my eyes, and smiled after in gratitude.

"How are we going to make them pay?" I asked, making Potter smile in the same mischievous way I was so familiar with. Differing from the past experience however, was that the smirk did not evoke my need to churn but got me excited for our revenge was going to be sweet and unforgettable.

He got the map out again, and warned me in several occasions that I did not have the luxury to be inpatient for this was a slow and immaculate process of observation, deduction and organisation. I only nodded as a response for all the times he reminded me to control my impulsive side and act a bit Slytherin. I on the other hand was not as cool headed as Potter, still being clueless as to what we were going to do.

One day Potter arranged a meeting with me in an empty classroom, and laid out the entire plan before me on a set of desks that clarified all the questions mingling with my brains for a few days. Avery and Goyle were the initial targets according to the large parchment all inked with the strategy we were to follow. On top of that, Potter was convinced that there were other people that were involved with the spread of the rumour. I did not disagree. In fact I had shared my knowledge of a certain Hufflepuff group that seemed rather interested with Potter and his two followers affair and assured him the measures the group would take if there was a possible threat of any kind from any house that would get in the way of their ultimate dream of ending up with one of the handsome trio. Potter's reaction was something that I had expected of. He just smirked and turned his attention to the plan sheet. The prank was to occur during the Halloween feast. I agreed to help.

It was the fifteenth of October, and I was thrown in Myrtle's bathroom, oddly this time in "_friendly"_ terms with Potter sitting across me, "_helping"_ me brew the potion which played a major part in the revenge plan set out for those who contributed spreading the rumour damaged Potter and my reputation in Hogwarts. In theory (that was planned two weeks ago) the idea of brewing the Potions in the abandoned bathroom with the best Potions students of the year group was an almost brilliant idea that did not reflect upon practicality. Two best students of Potions meaning two clashing ideologies in the art of Potion making resulting in pointless arguments that damage the quality in work and waste of time. On top of that major set back, Myrtle would appear at random times, when Potter and I would agree to be in cooperative terms and start distracting us by saying stories of Potter's family brewing potions in this very bathroom to play pranks on Slytherins in their second year.

Upon that, our brilliant plan of brewing the required potion was postponed to this ridiculous date, after Potter and I agreed to disagree on our views in Potions, and work together as a group nonetheless. After all our aim was set on a common target, and we were not that bad to work as a team once concentrated on finishing the potion that should have been brewed by now.

"Can you pass me the Alihotsy leaves, Potter…" I asked as I stirred the potion counter clock-wise twice. I did not get the immediate reaction from Potter to raise my eyes to glance at his green expectant eyes. "Please?" I added as an afterthought, and rolled my eyes as he nodded pleasingly and passed me the crushed leaves. I added a teaspoon full of it into the stirred potion.

"Shouldn't you add more Helena? After all you are adding the leaves when the mixture is steaming hot. It already weakens the effects."

"Yes I know Potter." I retorted impatiently, though I was holding back not to offend him like last time. "But we don't want to create hysteria."

This was the friendly term him and I shared. Both not agreeing with each other's ideas as we invented this new potion for the purpose of our prank. "Did you figure out a way to enter the kitchen the night before the feast?" I asked as I cast some spells into the potion.

"Yes, actually. James gave me his cloak. I will be there to pick you up from your common room at three in the morning. Then we will get to the kitchens first, spike the juice."

"And the warning?" I looked up to see his comfortable smile on his face.

"You and I shall take a stroll around the castle that night, leaving the notes to all innocent students. They should find the enchanted parchment under their pillows the next day. And before you ask, yes I did get the password for Gryffindor tower. The Ravenclaw door just asks you a question and since you and I are smart, we should have no problem entering there. All I need is Hufflepuff entrance and we should be sweet."

"Good. This is almost done by the way." I said as I added the last ingredient and let the liquid boil for fifteen seconds. It turned into a brilliant shade of orange.

"The colour is preferable. That way it would be undetectable in pumpkin juice." Potter commented without really praising me.

"You are welcome." I simply said as I split the potion into four crystal vials, gifted from Alice that pleased me to no end, and gave the two vials with much hesitation to Potter. "I want the vial back, it is a prized possession." I warned him, gaining a cheeky glance from him, and then cleaned up.

Him and I walked on the empty grounds without much aim after leaving the second floor girls' toilet. There was a comfortable silence I dared not to break, not even taking a glance at him. It was odd for me to act so relaxed around him. Only a short while ago, I was on my guard with him being so close as fifteen metres in my perimeter, ready to hex him, now I was secretly enjoying his company, and taking liking into our small bickering over who was better at Potions ideology. As we walked towards a no particular destination, with Potter leading me to Merlin knows where in this castle, I began my usual thinking process over the next recipe I was going to try out. Soon enough, as thinking about Helga's cook book, a small smile stretched upon my calm features and I felt a familiar warm sensation take over me as I started smelling the familiar aroma of cinnamon and chocolate.

"What is it?" Potter's playful voice rang in my ears as I turned to face his smiling face.

"What is what?"

"You have that smile on your face. What is it that you thought of that made you shine so… well?" He finished lamely, and I could wager my precious book that he was thinking of another adjective he did not want to speak.

"Just baking." I shrugged, my smile still plastered on my face regardless my simple answer.

Potter stood before me and faced me with true glee on his face. He held me in with his eyes as he smiled down on me. It never came to attention that Potter was a head taller than me, until that moment, when his pale complexion shone with excitement and some other emotion that I could not place. He his bony hand slowly lifted to the side of my face and brushed away a small strand of hair away from my vision that I did not take in its existence before. "Whatever you are thinking of baking, will you do it for me?"

My first instinct was to question the hour and how it was not really suitable for baking, but then I took in his expression, more of his eyes than anything else, and I could not think of any retort but to nod in consent. His smile grew on his face to become a vibrant grin where his perfect teeth displayed themselves. His hand grabbed mine and took me into a corridor I never took before and after leading me to various unknown routes, he made me stand before the very familiar portrait of the fruit bowl painting and let me in after tickling the pear for access.

Potter was convinced to help me, no matter how strongly I rejected it. He approached the bench top house elves ever so kindly organised for us, looking like a child ready to learn. I laughed at the unfamiliar childish aspect of him I did not expect for him to have. I cannot say I disliked it. After questioning it, he simply stated that he was excited to explore new things from the experts. I honestly was flattered for he considered me an expert in cooking. I did not think of myself that highly, but it was flattering nevertheless. "Don't you ever think it is like making Potions. This is entirely different Potter." I warned him previously and grinned at his reply,

"I wouldn't dream of it."

With Potter's help, which turned out to be a practical help, it took me half the time to bake an opera cake. I never found the time to bake it more than three times in my cooking experience, for it was a time consuming precision work I did not bother to have. But it served a good memory, that was for sure. Before my parents' discovery on my magical abilities, as a whole family we went to Paris for holidays to celebrate my sister and my good results from primary school. The traditional cake of the city held sweet memories from my family I would probably never relive after. It was a bittersweet memory almost like the coffee and dark chocolate combination of the cake. Irony is cruel sometimes.

"Would you like to do the honours of decorating the cake?" I offered the small piping bag to Potter, never knowing it would be the unbreakable olive branch of peace from that moment on. He took it with utter appreciation, then attempting to write the word _Opera _with his terrible handwriting. I laughed in glee at his face twisted in concentration. Underneath the traditional decoration, Potter piped the words _be friends? _As he pulled the piping bag unceremoniously from the cake. His gaze in deep green found my dull brown orbs holding on to the question written on the cake with what would be an unreadable scrawl for someone else's experience.

"I would like that… I think." I found myself saying. I do not know why I did that. Maybe the desperation Potter addressed at me through his manner, or maybe my desperation to see the gleesome smile on his face again, I accepted it. The unknown acceptance of friendship Potter offered to me was not a regretful decision I made in my life opposing many others. I always held onto that friendship, which I cannot say I did not appreciate.

Hallowe'en in Hogwarts is what I would describe as something _magical _like many other things in this school. Not only the sugar infested feast the House Elves prepare for students, but the overall decorations done in Great Hall would be enough to set you into the mood of celebration. The living bats would flap their wings and fly their way among the candles. The carved pumpkin lanterns big enough to fit three men in it, would spread evenly among the hall, illuminating the portraits and tapestries that would usually be lit by levitating candles. Among the overall colours of noir and orange, the colourful Hallowe'en treats would add another spectrum into the ritualistic atmosphere of the chamber. The ghosts would glide over their respected tables, and their pale translucent figures would shine more silverly through the soft rays of the moonlight magically casted upon the ceiling of the said room.

"Wow, they did it again." Potter's voice came behind mine unexpectedly, making me nearly choke on my carrot cake.

"Potter! What on earth? Are you trying to kill me?" I hissed, sliding over to make room for him despite his crimes.

Potter took his new seat without hesitation though his impression of disappointment did not falter as he helped himself with two servings of treacle tart. "Why do you still call me that? We are friends now, are we not?" He frowned into his plate before forking a huge chunk into his mouth.

"Well yeah, but six years of despising you and calling you Potter to being on friendly terms is not an easy switch." I smiled at him, "I will try to call you by your name though… Albus." He seemed to perk up to that and grinned at me with mouth full of tart. "Charming." I said sarcastically not losing the smile. "So not that I complain or anything, but what makes you leave Scorpius Malfoy's warming sexy body to join my realm of boredom."

"You know I am really not appreciating your gay jokes on Score and I." He mock glared.

"Sorry, I thought you two have came out of the closet and were happily dating now. Your secret is safe with me I promise." I mock crossed my right chest on purpose.

"I don't get it! We are strongly straight. I mean, Scorpius has dated nearly every girl in this school, and only Merlin knows the amount of Muggles he has spent the night with." He complained causing me to laugh hard to make me cry. "This is not funny."

"No, it is hilarious."

Albus rolled his eyes on me and took another bite to swallow after a few chews. "AS for your other question, it is time for us to flee. Once Slytherin and Hufflepuff notice the change, well, I wouldn't want to be around here."

"So we will be taking refuge in the Come and Go again?" I whispered not to be heard by others.

"Yes, Score and Blake said they would cover for us. And I am sure Alice is still in as the fake alibi?"

"Yes, you two lovebirds should be just fine with my incredible lying skills. Not sure my dad will buy the story though. Expect a week worth detention or two. And there is nothing I can do about that." Alice appeared next to me, once again causing me to startle.

Albus, despite my jumpiness, threw an arm around my shoulders, "Yes, of course, dear Alice, but you see, Helena wouldn't mind spending few lone hours with me in a classroom reserved only for us." He mock winked at me, for an unknown reason causing my stomach to tighten.

"Oh yes, how you swoon me Potter, oh my, oh my…" I managed sarcastically, throwing his arm away from my shoulders. Alice smiled at that, in a way that did not comfort me, and shrugged at my bewildered look. "We should go."

"Yeah, tell us all about the chaos. It still saddens me we can't see the fruits of our hard work." Albus said, following me by leaving the table. "See you at Charms tomorrow Alice." he waved and leaded me to the doors of Great hall. Before turning the corridor I began to hear a group of students bellowing in various different languages, blabbering on and on, only to blurt out words foreign to any English speaker.

"_Tydligen du inte förstår mig?_"A voice echoed through the corridors. And after several unrecognisable blends of foreign language the cue for us to dash down to our sanctum came about; "_Va te faire sucer un oeuf, Potter!_"

Laughing our heads off, we dashed into the corridor Albus had shown me weeks ago, to lead us to the Room of Requirement for us to spend the night in. As we reached the destination and pushed each other to the materialised door, we took long breaths to calm our rapid pants, laughing at the same time. "That was the craziest thing… blabbering potion…" I laughed, leaning on the door for support.

"With a terrible twist… Can't wait… for tomorrow… in class…" He let out a hearty laugh to join me.

"How long… did… we say it should… last?"

"Two weeks?" We looked at each other again, to burst into uncontrollable laughs bringing tears to our eyes. "That should teach them gossiping about." he let out a a breath, our rising chests began to calm down as our rapid breaths slowed in sync. His green eyes were searching into mine as I looked up to see his. My stomach tightened again, confusing me more and more, as I calculated the distance between us.

"Yea…" I agreed more calmly, "Should teach them. It was still fun, even if they didn't get the message." I smiled.

"We should team up more. You are not as innocent as you claimed yourself to be."

I smiled cheekily at him, tiptoed myself too close to his face, closed my eyes, and to his ear whispered, "Whatever you say…" and drew myself away, dizzying myself with the chocolate and cinnamon fragrance, but smiling even more so when seeing Potter's dizzied look on his usually cocky facade. With that I walked towards the study desk we both had wished for, sitting at the table where the book of Potions was readily waiting on the page devoted to Amortentia, waiting for us to begin the Potions work our Professor so kindly assigned us on.

* * *

**_so some development going on there (wink wink) hope you enjoyed it. And hope you are satisfied with the revenge. As you noticed there are some various languages included in this chapter. None I am specialised in unfortunately. So if there are any grammar mistakes in them, do dismiss… Oh and REVIEW! _**

**_Next week will be the first Quidditch Game of the season! WHOOP! With a bit of a twist of course… Keep in Tune, love you REVIEW! _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_author's notes: _**

**_well here I am again, and as I promised updated the seventh chapter in a short frame of time. enjoy. And REVIEW your thoughts please. It would mean a lot to me :) _**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 **

**ALWAYS THE SECOND, WILL BE THE SECOND**

November had always been a busy month for those who lived, loved and breathed Quidditch. I being the new Quidditch Captain that year had to run several intense practices before the season began. Hufflepuffs had the second game of the season, towards the end of November, opposing Ravenclaw as we have done for the past decade or two. The opening season of the games, however, sent the entire castle into an indescribable excitement, including myself. People walked around with banners supporting either Gryffindor or Slytherin, some dressed in a Snake outfit, or carrying ridiculous hand made lion heads on their shoulders as they made their way to their classes. It was the only thing everybody talked about. The first game of the weekend.

On Friday, when I was innocently having my breakfast of crispy French Toast soaked in syrup and topped with various fruits conversing with Alice and Frank (her younger brother who decided to join us that morning), I got ambushed by the three important members of the Slytherin, ready to disturb me and my mate, with their bribes on making us support Slytherin in the upcoming game.

"Sorry guys, Frank is in the team, he is the new Chaser. As family I have to support him." Alice said apologetically, leaving me in the battle against the three buffoon heads all alone, smiling cheekily in the process. She mouthed sorry to me, only to receive my stuck out tongue. As a reminder, I never claimed to be mature.

"Helena, my love!" Albus serenaded as he took the spot next to me, pushing Alice and Frank unkindly away to make spot.

"Shoo away." I said coldly, a smile tugging on my lips however.

"Oh Helena, the lovely Helena…"Albus continued, "no one has more beautiful hair than yours."

"And your eyes!" Scorpius joined Albus, "they are so almond, and they are the perfect shade of brown, they make my day as you smile at my direction with them." he took poor Frank's spot.

"I never smile at your direction Scorpius, it would make me churn."

"And the way you make even the harshest words sound so lovely! They sound like music to my ears." Blake went on behind me.

"Not you too Blake!" I retorted, but smiled at the idiots.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen Helena, and that is coming from a guy who has Veela blood in his family." Albus went on.

"Oh really? Because I was certain couple of months ago you made a rather deliberate and eloquent comparison of my looks to a mountain troll." I threw a toothy grin at his blushing face.

"I told you it wasn't true."

"But I took them to the heart Albie." I fake pouted rounding my eyes.

"And I told you not to call me that."

"Fine, find someone else to bother to follow your house in the upcoming game then." I said, turning back on my breakfast.

"Oh come on!" Scorpius complained, "Albus, you suck!"

"Come on, Helena, I am your best friend!" Blake said, shaking my shoulders.

"I would do anything." Now that was the response I was waiting from Albus. My eyes shone greedily, which might have scared the other two, for they backed away, fearing the worst.

"Anything?" I turned to him, eyes glinting with mischief.

"Anything." He hesitated.

"Fine you can start with saying that I am the best." I smiled.

"You are the best."

"And that I am the strongest witch on earth who can probably kick your ass in any form of competition." I felt my smile grow bigger as I took a look at Albus' regretful face as he repeated what I said. "Aaaaaaaaaand that no matter how I cheer you at the seats today, I will still kick your ass in May?" I sang playfully as Albus repeated, his tone dropping at the end of the sentence. "I did not appreciate the hesitation but acceptable for now."

"So will you do it?" Scorpius asked, hope in his light green eyes, not matching the vibrant colour Albus possessed.

"You guys are really sad, begging and bribing people to support you." I laughed as I turned to my breakfast that was no longer before me but in Albus' possession. "My breakfast please?"

"Will you support us, you sneaky Slytherin in disguise of a Hufflepuff?"

"Fine. Now my breakfast please…" I held my hand expectantly, but Albus did not barge, he took a huge bite of _my _French toast and slid the plate away from me.

"Promise..." Albus held my gaze in amusement.

"I promise. But I won't wear that ridiculous snake costume."

Albus shrugged at that, passed the platter back to me, and got up, "Don't be late tomorrow." And with that he smooched my cheek disgustingly and got up. Thankfully not seeing my dominant blush I never had before.

I concentrated on my breakfast not daring to look at the Slytherin Trio leave the Great Hall, when Alice slid back into her place. "I saw that." She said, when I looked at her direction, Frank was gone and his spot was filled with Blake's well defined physique.

"Saw what exactly?" I retorted suddenly defensive. I felt the reducing flames under my cheeks reheat with Blake's next set of words.

"You keep on denying. The sexual tension between you two is no less bearable."

"Don't know what you two numb brains are talking about but I have to go to greenhouse. See you soon." I got my bag and left the hall, my breakfast remaining untouched since Albus' bite.

Herbology was a challenging class for me, as I had mentioned before. It required extra input of work from me, for I could not simply memorise all the plant names and their characteristics in one go. I had to revise it again and again, and needed to volunteer for Professor Longbottom to help him out with the green house to let all the knowledge sink in. Whilst all my other classes were a sturdy O, my Herbology grades never went above Exceeds Expectations.

The Friday mornings, where I had a free period after breakfast before Herbology, Professor Longbottom so kindly accepted me to volunteer, helping him prepare the green house for my upcoming class, and if ended up with extra time, taught me all about the other plants in the room. I enjoyed the extra hour I would get to share with my favourite teacher, as I fertilised the magical plants with Dragon Dung, observe them grow effectively by the Mooncalf.

"It is ironic that in my schooling years, I was terrible at Potions, but so well in Herbology, and you are the exact opposite. Yet when you think about it, the two are somewhat related to each other." Professor Longbottom laughed at my rantings about how I could not perfect this class. "But I get your point Helena, I really do. And trust me when I say this, getting an E in one of your subjects only shows how human you are." He smiled as he levitated the Venomous Tentacula with great care to the desk. "You can't perfect everything." He looked at me with the corner of his eyes.

"Not if I can help." I muttered causing Professor to laugh again.

"So, I observed you to be in better terms with Albus. That is promising." he said as he trimmed the plant and caught the offcuts with great reflexes. His eyes were not leaving his work for obvious reasons.

"Whatever Alice told you, don't take her word for anything. This morning she and Blake confronted me with such delusions." I complained as I helped him throw the offcuts away.

"Oh Alice told me nothing. This is from my observations only. And I am telling you, it is a relief to see my favourite student and my godson get along."

I blushed at his compliment, and hid my gaze from him, as I looked at the disturbed canvas bag full of poisonous ivies that were twisting and twirling in what looked like pain. I shrugged after a pause, "He is not bothering me that much anymore."

"Albus is a very special kid. He is not as expressive as James or Lily. I would like to call the the middle child syndrome. Don't get me wrong, I am one hundred percent sure Harry and Ginny Potter love him the same."

"But he does have the tendencies to think he has a lot to live up to, because he looks a lot like his father, and his family has such deep history. It also does not help that his brother is one of the most popular guys in Hogwarts, and Albus ended up breaking the family tradition by being the only Slytherin in his home." I finished for the professor, who smiled at me knowingly.

"I say this often Helena, but you really are a good judge of character. And a good baker, by what Hugo tells me." I laughed at that shortly to be interrupted by the said red head entering the green house.

"I brought the book you let me borrow Uncle Neville." He smiled and then looked at me, "Hi, Helena, how are you?"

"I am fine. How are you?" I said as I took the dragon-hide gloves.

"Eh, getting ready for the game. Heard you are supporting Slytherin this year."

"Does Albus ever shut up about me?" I put on my mock cross face causing Hugo to laugh.

"Hardly…"

"Yes, as for your question." I avoided his reply, "Albus, Scorpius and Blake offered me a deal I could not resist saying no to. And they did promise I wouldn't wear that ridiculous costume whoever came up with."

"Oh, the lion head and snake costume were made my Lysander and Lorcan." Professor Longbottom spoke as he also took the gloves off and shook the mud off them to the ground. "Taking that trait after their mother. But I say it was a good effort and great display of magic. I believe Flitwick awarded them twenty points each for good display of house equality and good charm work. I say they deserved it."

"Lysander and Lorcan. It is typical of them to come up with something as eccentric as that." Hugo laughed. "Well, I should be going, I have Transfiguration in ten minutes."

"And I have a plant to show you. You will love this. I found it last night, during my stroll in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. Take a look at this." Professor Longbottom approached his desk and underneath it pulled a plant. I noticed he did not wear his gloves, clearly indicating that it was not dangerous, or poisonous enough to display at a classroom to teach about. "_Lunam en Helenium" _he spoke and pulled out a pot full of common daisies only each petal illuminating the bright hues of the full moonlight. "Literally means Moonlight in Helen. It is a night flower, rather delicate." with his words the petals closed, and lost their light. I looked that the professor in panic who laughed at my anxiety. "They are night flowers growing under the moonlight."

"It is beautiful, in a strange kind of way."

"It has incredible healing abilities." He smiled. "Would be perfect for potion inventing, or experimentation that is. You should let your partner in crime know about this." Professor winked at me causing me to glare at him.

"You and I both know so well, professor, that those gossipers deserved whatever they got from me. They should know better. Plus it was not flowers and butterflies for me either, I had to sleep away from my bed for two weeks." _And the week worth of detention I got from you was the bonus. _I thought but left the sentence unsaid.

Whatever Professor Longbottom was going to say was disturbed by the sudden ring of the bell. He smiled at me as he said, "Well you might as well take your usual spot and get ready for some seeding." Shortly after the once empty greenhouse was filled with people and the class that I helped the Herbology teacher prepare had commenced, the subject of Quidditch was forgotten among students till the end of the day.

I tried to be as quiet as possible as I leaned against the doorframe, waiting for a very lengthy sentence to finish. It was boring really, how the team captain was trying to motivate the players and create a somewhat clever tactical play in the field, which I have to say was rather cliche and not clever at all. "Potter, make sure you keep your eye on the snitch, and don't you dare try to catch it before fifty points."

"Yes, Avery, I know, you told me like fifty times before." Ouch. It was obvious that Goyle and Avery were still mad at Potter and I for the prank we pulled a while ago.

"Hey, you!" Oh crap. Discovered at last! "What are you doing here?" I have to say, it is a rare occasion to catch me speechless. And this was one of those rare moments where I could not form a proper sentence to explain the situation. After gawping like a gold fish, opening and closing my mouth to make a humane sound, possibly not as embarrassing as the ridiculous stuttering I seemed to be doing that precise moment, I managed to blurt out the single sentence that would raise more suspicion, opposing the trust and peace I came to create.

"I wasn't snooping! I swear!" What an idiot I am sometimes.

"It is okay guys, she is with me." Albus came to my rescue and got up from the bench and walked up to me. Since when Albus came to my rescue and saved me from embarrassing situations without taking a single dose of amusement from it?

"Potter, let your girlfriend know we do _not _let other houses in during tactical discussions. No matter how intimate they may be with the team members." Avery blurted, glaring daggers in my direction.

"Tactical? You call that tactical? At least show the decency…" unfortunately my beautifully constructed retort did not come to an end as Albus' gloved hand came to mute my well listed profanities.

"Okay, time for us to go." He smiled sheepishly at his captain and walked me out of the changing rooms. "Are you out of your mind? He will hex you to oblivion and he will not hesitate because you are a girl!" Albus' gaze turned back to take a glimpse at the closed door, making sure no cruel member of the team were eavesdropping.

"Well, this fiery Hufflepuff has some tricks in her robes too, Potter, and don't you ever try to cut me off again, or you will be infertile for the rest of your life." He rolled his brilliant set of green eyes matching the hue of his robes at me as a retort, knowing that my threats were as empty as the promises to revive back Albus Dumbledore. (Believe me, I heard many people make such pledges.)

"So ready to cheer for my amazing Quidditch skills?" he smirked at me, wiggling his dark eyebrows.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we won't kick your ass on May. You wait and see, I have hand picked my talented players and trained them as a leader would train his army for the great battle." I smirked with ambition, wagering that my eyes were gleaming on the dangerous edge. Albus just snorted at that, not even bothering to argue, then looked at me calculatingly. Eyes taking in every bit of me. It was rather unpleasant. "What is it? Do I have dragon dung on me? I was helping Longbottom with the greenhouse." I consciously dusted off my robes, and pulled away my yellow and black scarf to get a better view of my clothing.

"You have nothing Slytherin on you. How will the others know you are supporting us?"

"I told you Potter, I am not wearing that comical outfit."

"I am not asking you to." He smiled kindly, pulled away my scarf and replaced it with the emerald green and silver shades of his. I looked at the edging where A.S.P was elegantly embroidered in silver threads. "And I shall keep this as a token from the fair lady for good luck." I could not speak, for I was drowned in the lovely aroma of cinnamon and chocolate. "And if I am lucky, I might as well get a kiss from the lady."

"Go kiss a troll!" I found myself saying, but smiling despite the words. I pushed him towards the closed door where his team members remained within. "And tell your ugly cave dwelling monster of a captain that I am not your girlfriend."

"Aw, and here I thought we were going beyond the point of denial." Albus smiled again, not at all fighting my attempts to push him to the changing rooms.

"I am serious Albus!" I pouted, cheeks tinted with the colour red due to chilli weather.

"And I am only joking Helena!" he imitated my tone, much to my dismay and hugged me. Hugging Albus was odd, but it was not a new development. The fresh start of truce between us came with the hugs from Albus Severus Potter, apparently. Like I said, it was odd, but it was not dismissal from my end.

"Whatever, good luck. Don't fall off the broom or something." I smiled and let him rejoin his teammates. Through the door, I saw him wrap his neck with my Hufflepuff scarf and wave at me. I just raised a shy hand as a reply, then walked to my destination to Hufflepuff stands.

"AND THE GAME BEGINS! JAMES POTTER IS IN THE POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE, AND IS GOING SUPER FAST TOWARDS THE SLYTHERIN GOALS! HE PASSES IT TO WOODS. A GOOD BLUDGER ATTACK FROM GOYLE, AND THE QUAFFLE IS NOW IN SLYTHERIN'S HANDS. AVERY PASSES THE BALL TO MALFOY. MALFOY TO BLAKE. GOOD DODGE THERE BLAKE!" The Slytherin vs. Gryffindor games were always too intense to be called a sport. They were half an hour into the game, and Gryffindors were in lead by ten points, forcing Slytherins to up their game. It was a good game to watch, and fun to cheer the opposite teams with Alice. Thankfully she did not question the scarf, or maybe did not find the need to. I was not going to explain it to her anyways. She probably saw Potter's yellow scarf that differed from the rest of the team. The obvious was out there. "AND BLAKE SCORES! SLYTHERIN EARNS TEN POINTS TO BE IN TIE WITH GRYFFINDOR. CURRENT SCORE IS FORTY FORTY!" _Come on! One more goal, and its Albus' turn to shine! _I found myself thinking, cringing at the thought. He was a good friend of mine now, and our new truce allowed me to spend more time with Blake as well as Alice. It was a fair group we had formed in a short while. There was nothing wrong with me supporting my good friends right? _Only you seem to treat Albus a tad bit specially when you compare your relationship with Blake. _My brain replied. Sometimes, it was not beneficial to be smart. _You did not seem to trade scarves with Blake as a token of good luck. _"GRYFFINDOR SCORES AGAIN!" I cursed under my breath. It had been an hour now, and the players looked tired, exhausted and I could see from where I was standing, Albus was holding every urgency in his body to stop the game by catching the snitch. The showstopper began when Slytherin scored another goal to be in tie again. And during the showstopper, things got dirty. Team members began to cheat and a lot of foul play, penalty shots and expectant blood loss occurred. In the next minute or two, Slytherin was down by two players, Blake being one of them, and James Potter and Roxanne Weasley seemed to be pulled off the team due to physical injuries.

"POTTER, CATCH THAT BLOODY SNITCH OR I WILL CURSE YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" I shouted from the banners, seeing Potter salute me mockingly, knowing that he heard me.

"ALBUS POTTER DIVES, I THINK HE SAW SOMETHING." Commentator Jordan spoke enthusiastically. "LOOK, HIS SISTER FOLLOWS AFTER HIM. FOLKS THIS IS AN INCREDIBLE RACE! WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT FOLKS! SLYTHERIN KEEPER IS DOWN FROM A FAUL BLUDGER ATTACK THROWN BY FRED WEASLEY! THAT EARNS A PENALTY IN SLYTHERIN'S FAVOUR. AND MALFOY SEEMS TO MAKE IT. SLYTHERIN IS IN THE LEAD. ALBUS CHANGES HIS DIRECTION. IS HE TRYING TO DODGE LILY POTTER? NO, I THINK HE HAS SEEN THE SNITCH. HE IS TAILING NOW FOLKS. HE REACHES! OW! THAT IS A NASTY BLUDGER ATTACK FROM ROXANNE. BUT LOOK, HE DOESN'T STOP! HE DIVES AGAIN, HIS SISTER IS RIGHT NEXT TO HIM, THEY SEEM TO BE IN EXCHANGE OF WORDS. SIBLING COMPETITION FOLKS, NOTHING IS BETTER THAN THAT. GRYFFINDOR SCORES AGAIN, AND SLYTHERIN DOESN'T SEEM TO STAND A CHANCE NOW THAT THEIR KEEPER IS DOWN. TO WIN, ALBUS POTTER NEEDS TO CATCH THE SNITCH, YET THE TWO SEEKERS SEEMED TO HAVE LOST THE BALL."

"Come on Potter, come on!" I whispered to myself, eyes on the field.

"LILY DIVES IN AGAIN, BUT LOOK, POTTER SEEMS TO FOLLOW ANOTHER DIRECTION, CLEARLY NOT TAKING LILY'S TRICK. LILY IS ON HIS TAIL, HE REACHES WITH HIS GOOD HAND. DON'T DO THIS AT HOME FOLKS, THIS IS DANGEROUS PLAY. IF YOU DON'T BALANCE YOURSELF ON THE BROOM WITH AT LEAST ONE HAND, YOU HAVE MORE CHANCE TO -"

"_Fall_" I finished for the commentator and watched Albus dive for Snitch the last second, abandoning his broom in mid air, his good hand clinging on to the ball that earned his team the victory. Nobody seemed to notice the fall, not even the teachers but he was making his descent fast. I pulled out my wand and shouted "ARESTO MOMENTUM" the strong spell found its target and slowed down the fall, preventing the deadly fall to be… well lethal. Albus' unconscious body found the floor. My spell work must have brought the staff members' attention back on the nearly dying student lying on the ground. I did not care, as I made my way down the isle and onto the field, within the matter of seconds, sitting next to Albus, searching for a deadly injury. Spell seemed to break his fall, he seemed fine.

"Let me through, let me through…" Madam Pomfrey's voice came about, and she kneeled next to me.

"Only a broken arm, Madam, he doesn't seem to hit his head hard." I told her my observations. She smiled and nodded in reply.

"Quick thinking Miss Heston. You saved Mr. Potter's life." I did not like this revelation, and I did not want Albus to be in dept with is life with me. I did the right thing, there was no need to reward me. In fact rewarding me with house points for saving a student's life seemed… wrong. With that Madam Pomfrey levitated Albus' body to the Hospital Wing, as I followed them in quick step behind.

I always imagined that I would meet the saviour of the wizarding world, Harry Potter, in an event where I would wear something other than my school robes, and Albus' scarf, my hair would be better tended. I always imagined it would be far more glamorous and different than an introduction in a Hospital Wing, feeling the gratitude of a father for saving his son's life.

"He always seemed to talk about you, but he never mentioned you two seeing each other as couples." Mrs. Potter smiled sweetly at me.

"Oh, we are not seeing each other. I mean, we don't couple… we are not a couple is what I am trying to say." I breathed out, feeling my cheeks redden to betray my case.

Ginny Potter seemed unconvinced as she wore a knowing grin which she threw to Harry Potter himself. The couple harboured the previous emotions of worry and fear no more, for Madam Pomfrey had assured them that the spell I had cast worked pretty well and stopped Albus efficiently to make him hit the ground with only minor force. Albus was only out due to trauma and that he should be able to recover back to the world of the living in no time. Plus, he had an entire victory party to celebrate with the teammates.

Albus let out a disturbed groan, and opened his eyes to view his mother and father before his bed that caused him to hurriedly fix himself into a sitting position. "Mum, dad, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Albus we were so scared something happened to you! Young man, if you ever do a stunt like that over a Quidditch game, I swear on Merlin, I will ground you for a month!" Mrs Potter bellowed after hugging her son.

"Yeah, thank Merlin Helena here was watching the game intently. She saved your life son." Why would Mr. Potter bring me into this mess and tell Albus the whole truth in one sentence? I would have been happy to leave the issue alone, untouched, for Albus to never find out. Muggles say ignorance is a bliss. I do agree sometimes.

"Really? Helena… what… I mean… thank you." The eye contact him and I shared lasted for a while. His gaze was full of gratitude and strength, that his bright green shaded eyes darkened. Despite my blushing due to shyness, his gaze did not falter. In fact, he threw the similar calculating look with his eyes at my direction, shortly to be lingering on the scarf he gave me tightly hugging my neck. He seemed pleased with that fact. His eyes blossomed millions of gleams that intensified the staring competition we seemed to be holding.

"Aw, Harry, look they are blushing!" Mrs. Potter hugged her husbands arm, her words not helping the crimson shade blissfully staining our cheeks.

"Yeah, almost like the time you and I shared that look after the war."

"Which one?" Mrs. Potter asked after Harry Potter's recount. "Oh, yes the one that caused us to end up snogging for a minute or two!" She spoke loudly, not even faltering her strong stance. I on the hand did the exact opposite. Faking a cough to hide my now beetroot face in the curtaining facilities my dark hair provided, I tried to control my laughter. Albus, sharing the same emotions as I, as far as I could read, hid his face in the pillow and muttered that he wanted someone to shove the entire linens of the Hospital Wing down his throat for him to control his primal senses to churn. "Come off it." Mrs. Potter crossed her arms as a retort to his behaviour. "Well now that we assured you are safe and sound in the walls of Hogwarts, and your arm is mended rather nicely, your father and I need to go. So goodbye my sweetest munchkin!" Ginny Potter said as she planted a sweet kiss on Albus' forehead and left the chamber with Albus complaining behind her.

"I can't believe her. She always finds a way to embarrass me and my friends. You are evil lady!" Albus called after his mother, hearing the faint laughs of the elder lady.

"At least she loves you." I smiled sadly at his direction to meet his gaze. "At least your father treats you nicely." _At least you joke around with each other… _ I sensed it was time for me to change the topic before it was too late. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, my maiden in shining armour saved me." He smiled, "I knew the scarf would serve me good luck!"

I stuck my tongue at him. "I was worried." I simply whispered, only to myself, not expecting Albus to hear me at all. Hence his hand squeezing mine comfortingly surprised me.

"Can't get rid of me that easily, love, I still have to hold that promise to make you fall in love with me."

"Like that is likely to happen."

"You will see."

I dug the half of my face in his scarf to hide my smile from his attached eyes, only to be enveloped by the favourite aroma of mine. "I decided something!" Albus bellowed after a moment, "I decided to give you that scarf as a way of thanking you. However don't expect to have your scarf back."

"Why is that?"

"I like your scarf better, it is softer than mine." I knew he was lying for a fact that his scarf was infinitely better tended than mine was. But I decided to drop the topic and looked out the window into the opaque sky. I sighed for such little comparison caused me to reconcile my family dramas.

"You know I will listen if you talk about it. And I won't judge."

I faced him with alarm written over my face. My calculating look rested on his sturdy and serious expression and we remained like that for a while. Shortly after, my story started to spill from my lips like the venomous water one would puke to heal the insides. "It all started when I turned eleven and before than all I can remember is a well constructed family portrait of four happily drawn family members." I smiled sadly. Like promised, Albus did not interrupt, but his comfortable eyes convinced me to continue, "I have an elder sister, the pride of my family. She is… well perfect in every way. She is what I call the dream child mum and dad always wished to achieve. And then I was born. An accident. You see my family is religious, and they wouldn't kill a baby for… accidental reasons, thus she gave birth to me and such secret remained a mystery until my oddness began to show itself every now and then.

"I hear some magical people talk about the way their families reacted to their first display of accidental magic. Obviously in a magical background, they are celebrated amongst the family. But even in some muggle cultures, for those whom are muggle born that is, the child is considered talented and such talents were cherished within the parents. Well in my family, my display of magic revealed many secrets. Like magic was the key to open many locked up draws my mother held from my father. You see… I am a half blood." I broke my eye contact with Albus and faced the window to wipe the tears.

"Your mother was a witch that lived like a muggle. She kept her secret away from your father for a long time, and was glad your sister was born a muggle. But you began showing the magic, and her secret was forced to be told." Albus worded the unsaid words.

"Precisely." I whispered. "And that is when the beating began." A cold air clung into the once warm atmosphere and Albus' shade paled. "My father thought I didn't know. But every night I could hear the screams and I was not stupid, or delusional. When sun came up, my father would put on a facade, like nothing happened. And mother would heal herself, to cover up the scars and bruises. And they would fake happiness thinking that I wouldn't recognise. Through that my perfect sister began hating me, my mother stopped speaking to me and my father grew aggressive more and more.

"On my eleventh birthday, my mother's most dreaded nightmare came upon and I received my Hogwarts letter." I wiped more tears. "My father was furious. As a gift, I received my first bruising from him. Luckily enough Longbottom came about. He was apparently assigned to tell my father about our magical background. He saw what had happened. I begged him not to tell anyone, and promised my family I would never return for Hogwarts was my home." _And the rest is history… _

"This is not right." Albus growled, looking into emptiness. "Your father should have been punished. For driving your mother into insanity… for hitting a child…"

"Well he didn't." I cut him out, not wanting to hear the rest of his sentence. It was already hard enough for me to share my _traumatic _past. Silence fell in between and I couldn't decide whether if it was comfortable or awkward. But Albus was to break it first.

"What do you do during the summer break then?" Good question from Albus once again.

"Now? I work at Diagon Alley and try to save enough money to move to my own place. But in terms of living, well, I live with my grandmother who disowned mother after she tried living like a mother and faked my grandmother's death."

"Must be nice with her." Albus smiled.

"She is currently in St. Mungo's for she is dying of Dragon Pox. But yes it was nice after I moved in with her. She taught me how to bake. She was a Hufflepuff herself." I smiled at Albus' apologetic gaze, letting him know that it was alright.

"What are you going to do this Christmas?"

"Hogwarts Christmas sounds promising don't you think?" I mocked. "I don't know...Stay over at Alice's maybe. Professor Longbottom is the only person who knows the whole story. Well now there is you too but that is besides the point. He offered me to stay on several occasions."

"Stay with us." Albus blurted making me gawk at him. "Don't look at me like that! You saved my life, this is the least I can do. Plus you haven't lived a true Christmas if you have not experienced a Weasley/Potter clan Christmas special." he smiled. "It would be heaps fun. Grandma Molly would love you. Mum loves you already. Dad thinks you are a hero. And they would probably be thinking of various ways to repay you for what you done. I think this is perfect!"

"You hit your head pretty hard, didn't you? I should call Madam Pomfrey." I tried getting up but Albus' grip was like of an iron.

"Please. You told me story of a girl who always came second place in her life. Even when you are leading, Helena, you think of others. Please for once take credit to yourself and spend the Christmas with me." All I could think of was Albus' hypnotic shade of green eyes that intensified their spectrum of various greens when he drew himself closer. "And if you reject that means you are afraid to spend your entire mid break with me, proving that I am finally succeeding in gaining your heart." He smirked devilishly making me gasp.

"For Merlin's sake! Alright! But before I come over, I need to visit Nana."

"All fair, fair maiden, all fair."

* * *

_**fairly a long chapter. I think…. didn't word count. Well the things is I don't know if I like this chapter or not. It was sort of a filler in a way but still essential enough to learn about Helena's story… Let me know what you think of it. REVIEW! **_

_**next chapter; one… two… three… four? confusion ; finally some revelations of bursting out emotions. christmas at Potter's I sort of wanted to include some family members and good old WEasley clan. stay tuned… Shan't be long! :) **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**author's notes: **_

_**I am so sorry for the late update my dearest readers. I know it took my ages and my initial intension was to correspond with the Christmas time… yeah that worked out well… tell me about it. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, which I believe is a long chapter. I don't know it took me ages to write. I am running low on ideas to write 5000 words per chapter though I have a good understanding of the flow of the story. ENJOY and REVIEW please! **_

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**ONE...TWO...THREE...FOUR? CONFUSION**

Hogsmeade is the most beautiful when it is gowned under a thick fabric of snow, resembling a glorified bride ready to walk down the isle. Being the traditional wizarding village Hogsmeade is, the snow makes the cute stone cottages and vintage shops appear like a picturesque town painted for display, or a fantasy landmark designed for a postcard, with the ornament Christmas decorations assorted earlier in the season, holly wreaths on the doors dimly lit by the strings of enchanted candles on the nearby trees. No matter how adorable Hogsmeade may look during winter, however, the stress of Christmas shopping manages to destroy the beautiful exterior the town wears, and makes the experience somewhat unbearable.

"I don't know what to get for him, help me out!" I whined as I left the Tomes and Scrolls book store with Alice Longbottom tailing behind.

"Why don't you ask Blake… he should know better than me."

"Are you or are you not his childhood friend." I glared at her, trying my best not to include Blake into this. His obnoxious theories of my behavioural change on Albus' account seemed as the last thing I had needed on top of the shopping stress. No wonder I despised Christmas. "I mean why would he put me through so much trouble by inviting me over? Now I have to come up with a relatively well thought Christmas gift for the prick and his family, on top of everything else. There is a reason I don't celebrate Christmas!"

"Calm down Helena, it is really not that hard. Uncle Harry wouldn't expect and gifts from you to begin with, on top of that, everyone knows no one is that rich to afford buying individual gifts for the Potter/Weasley clan. Heck even my father tries to get the whole Christmas shopping out of the way by buying a huge gift per family every year." Alice reasoned.

"Yes, I know. But I don't know what to get them. A book seems too impersonal now that Albus and I are friends, and I hardly know his interests apart from Quidditch!" I threw my hands full off carry bags up in the air in frustration to elaborate my point.

"Oh I can think of one interest that you can provide but you seem to argue with me on that point from day one."

"If you put forward the 'kiss under mistletoe' suggestion again, I will hex you to last a century." I growled as we walked across Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. "What about a nice quill?"

"Yeah, he likes writing." Alice said in a high pitched voice, performing her terrible lying skills once again. I sometimes wonder why she still tries.

"That is out of the way then."

"Come on, Helena, I am tired, and I am cold. I need a lovely warm butterbeer and I want to grab something to eat."

"Fine, I shall meet you at Three Broomsticks in an hour."

"Let's make that three hours. You will be alright?"

"Yah."

With that my best friend ditched me for good, and separated her ways with mine. I did not mind her absence much to be frank, it sort of gave me the space and quiet I needed to think of Albus and our previous conversations to pull something that indicated his one of few interests._ Muggles… he likes muggle culture. Yeah, but it is merely impossible for me to get my hands on a bunch of muggle comics now, isn't it? _I argued with myself. _He likes sweets… but I would NEVER spare my stupidly rare cook book to please him. _I crossed out that option too. _Quidditch is too cliche, books too impersonal, he doesn't like to write in his free time! What do you do Potter? Apart from stalking me that is! _Then the idea struck me in the forehead… hard! Well, what impacted against my forehead was not the idea, it was the lamp post, but the stimulus did the purpose for I had come up with a good idea that would allow Albus' creepy intentions of stalking me somewhat easier. Only, this gift needed to be given to him in private otherwise I would not hear the end of it from Blake nor Alice.

I quickly ran my way to Dervish & Banges, a helpful shop that sells and repairs magical goods. The soft bell rang as I opened the door, cheeks assumedly red from running the distance and the cool air outside, and searched around the shop for the item that I was searching for. There were many muggle items from vintage times, such as old phones, gramophones etc. All covered with a thin layer of dust, some running without the essential power source muggles would need, obviously enchanted by the owner. Soon enough, in the midst of toys and Sneakoscopes stood two pocket watches, one with polished silver, the other cast iron in its deepest black shade. Both watches were identical in size, both watches having an embellished half hunter case, each frame decorated with elaborate images punched and chased into the surface. Through the screen, you could see the skeletal golden mechanics of the clock. The sound of the ticking was drowned under the lid, making the machine work as quiet as it could manage. Satisfied with the choice I walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me?" An old man with untamed white hair and unshaved face appeared, one of his pale eyes hid behind a monocle. His midnight blue robes, despite his hair were clean and well pressed. His sharp collar was wrapped by an emerald green tie folded to perfection. His hands were clean and fingers long and delicate. He was the owner of the shop and creator of many of these objects.

"How can I help you miss?"

"These watches, I am curious of their magic."

"They are enchanted to set themselves to the time frame of the location. They are also twins you see." He opened the two watches' lids and shown the inside of the decorated covering. There were two small round frames, empty of a portrait. "Owner of the watch appears in there. Rather delicate pieces made by me. They both are enchanted to be sturdy."

"Would I be able to cast more charms into the watches? Would it effect the other enchantments?"

"Feel free, young lady, they will be your watches once you purchase them. Oh one thing though, they are twin watches, they will work correspondently, so if you enchant one of them, the other will show the characteristics as well." The old owner spoke, as he polished a metal device I could not name in his hand with a stained cloth.

"That is exactly what I need, sir."

Satisfied with the gifts, I left the shop to come face to face with Scorpius Malfoy, his face grim. His striking good looks and overall angelic appearance with the white backdrop caused due to heavy sheets of snow did not suit the bittersweet appeal held in his gaze. His hair was messier than usual and he had circles under his eyes contrasting his light flawless skin. His grey eyes were missing the usual glint in his eyes often matching Albus' mischievous look that used to repel me. He pushed the several platinum locks of hair out of his eyes and looked at me, masking his features with a fake smile. "Christmas shopping for your future boyfriend then?"

"He is not my boyfriend Scorpius."

"Could have fooled me." He smiled, eyes glinting mildly.

"Are you okay?" I asked out of place. My brown eyes searching for his, with ultimate curiosity. I wanted to know, no one could blame me.

"Yeah, I guess." He said, the mask falling down, probably knowing that he could not have blinded my over-observant eye with his foolish emotionless visor.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He hesitated, probably because he never had experienced my friendly side before. Could not blame him, I never shown my nice Hufflepuff side to anyone but Blake and Alice, as well as Albus if the recent development were to be counted. But his hesitation was lost, as he nodded, his eyes travelling at the mob of students emerging from various shops and crowding the icy roads. "Don't worry, we can go to Hog's Head… no one goes there anyways. It is too unpopular since the owner died." he shrugged but appreciated my observation for a small smile (a genuine one) crept up on his face.

People did not seem to mind me walking with Scorpius for they were too blinded with their own business. So it was an easy stroll from one end of the street to the other, and the privacy protected its place as the blonde boy and I entered the nearly empty inn, sweet warmth of the crackling fire caressing our exposed and flushed faces with gentle fingers.

"A butterbeer and a hot chocolate please." Scorpius ordered before I could speak, guessing my choice in drink far too well for my liking. "Before you ask how I knew, I know you are a sweet tooth and a huge chocolate fan. You and Albus don't differ from each other really."

"Enough about the transparent me. Tell me what is wrong."

Scorpius' expression dropped all too suddenly and his eyes fell on the rough surface of the wooden table. "My grandfather died today."

My expression froze and eyes were rounded. I inhaled a sharp breath that burnt my lungs. "I am so sorry." I managed.

"Don't be… I never really liked him. You see he was too against all the things I stood up for." Scorpius shrugged, "ever since father changed his allies and joined the Auror academy that is."

"But Score, you can't just feel so… neutral about this. He is - was still your family."

He shrugged, "he never considered me one." he simply said, "well the sadness is not due to that. You see, funeral took place yesterday, and many were invited. Grandma invited the Potter/Weasley clan too, if you believe. And there I saw."

"Oh god." I inhaled waiting for the big revelation.

"Lily Potter, ogling her innocent eyes on Blake." _Please don't tell me he is fallen for the same girl. _"And I tried everything in my power to hold Albus' gaze away from them. It was an odd sight to behold… Lily, a young girl who I saw as the sister I never had, and Blake…"

"You don't try to say you like Lily Pot…." then it clicked when Scorpius sent me the searching look of his. "No… you still see her as a sister… who you like is… Oh Score, why would you throw yourself into such mess?"

He hushed me immediately as he viewed the waiter bring the two steaming cups of beverages to our secluded table. "Nobody, and when I say nobody I mean to include Albus as well, is to know about this. You hear me Heston."

"Yeah, and you expected me to shout out to the mob of chicks you have banged in your early life that you suddenly decided to switch sides? Do you know what they will do to me?" I smiled and took a small sip from my cup. "What did your father say?"

"The only other person who knows my… interests is Uncle Ron, and I am not going to tell you how the story developed for it is far too embarrassing for me and for him."

"You had to blurt it out to justify your friendship with Rose didn't you." I smiled smugly knowing that I was right.

"How do you even… Are you sure you are a Hufflepuff?" Scorpius laughed, drinking his butterbeer.

"I doubt it sometimes myself too…" I smiled back then sobered myself, there was an issue at hand that needed solving. "What are you going to about your feelings?"

"Well… nothing." he threw his hands in the air to express his point to a further degree.

"Nothing, Score, you will explode one day."

"What can I do Helena, just walk up to Blake one day and say, 'oh hey dude, guess what I have been taking interest in you for quite sometime now. So if you want to switch sides, let me know' and embellish it with a cheeky wink?"

"That doesn't sound too bad to be honest." I smiled.

"I am serious!" he hissed, his eyes desperate for any form of solution I could provide.

"So am I! He will understand! Neither Blake nor Albus are the type of friends whom will abandon you because of your sexual preference. To hell with it, Albus has a lesbian cousin and he supports her motives on every chance he has got."

"Yeah but Dominique does not have a crush on her best friend now does she?"

"No, because falling for your own cousin would be a tad bit weird, and disturbing."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Quite the contrary, I am trying to tell you that Albus and Blake are your best friends, and I believe they would have appreciated it if you were to open up to them first, not me. They would understand Score…"

"Damn right we would!" a voice came out of nowhere and Albus' head appeared hovering way above the ground within a second. I screamed a little.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" I bellowed, hitting his arm for scaring me. "How much did you heard?"

"Enough, and I agree with you dear lovely Helena, I am a bit heartbroken for my best friend does not trust me enough to confess his true love interest." I drew my gaze up to Scorpius, the poor guy who seemed too lost for words. His jaw was slackened and eyes rounded wildly. His normally pale complexion was stained with a very faint blush, his knuckles tensed for he was clinging at the edge of his seat with all his might. "I sort of suspected it mate, you don't need to worry about it."

"You suspected it?"

"Hey, you never requited my cousin's endless affection back to her, and well you never have been in a relationship though you may have some intimate experiences with girls. I am not too dumb too… I mean from my experience with Dominique I can sort of fit the pieces. Your confession was the last piece to finish the puzzle." He shrugged and made his way towards my seat then plunged himself on top of me.

"POTTER!" I yelled again, this time a tad bit breathless. "Get your fat lump of body off my delicate frame!" Somehow my struggle under Potter's ridiculous and absolutely unnecessary weight seemed to bring Scorpius' mood back in its usual place.

"I am not fat, dear, this is muscle work."

"Muscle work he says! Blasphemy! Get off!"

"No need to be so dramatic love, if you prefer to be on top, that could be arrangeable as well." He smiled and with one smooth move, (I do not know what he did, for it is against all the physics rules I familiarised myself with) he took my spot in the chair and secured my place on his lap with his firm arms. "Oh, hot chocolate!" He grinned and took a large gulp out of my cup.

"POTTER!"

"Yes, love?"

"That is my hot chocolate!" I tried to wiggle out of his grip but his arms did not barge. "AND DON'T CALL ME LOVE!" I added as an afterthought.

"You guys are as good as a married couple." Scorpius commented right before he took a sip from his cup.

His comment took Albus and me off guard too much I forgot to fight his grip and his hold on me seemed to slacken. "We… I mean… I…" I began to mumble, a habit I familiarised myself with rather recently. Scorpius snorted at that and sipped the last bit of his butterbeer.

"I should be going. I shall see both of you at the party then." he saluted and left the inn.

"Poor thing… He knows he can never be with… you know… yet he still clings." I frowned at the table, so deep in thought that for a moment I forgot I was still on Albus' lap until his arms tightened around me again.

"Hmm…" He hummed in confirmation, reminding me once more of the position that I was in.

"Will you let me move across?" I finally asked when he did not seem fazed by my weight. Shortly his arms slackened allowing me to take a more comfortable and less embarrassing seat across him. "So what are you going to do? About Score I mean."

"Well… it is not my secret to tell, to begin with. I think when he is ready he will open up to Blake. As for him ever confessing his true feelings to Blake, well I don't think that is ever possible." Albus explained in an unusual serious tone. "I think that is a secret that we will have to keep for the rest of our lives." Albus green gaze found mine and he smiled sweetly at my direction. "You know, I know Score as well as the back of my hand. And I know he isn't a type of person that often lets on his feelings, but him opening up his true secret to you, first, is a way that he displays his trust and love for you."

"I figured." I smiled back, "Isn't it odd to think that just a month and a bit ago, I hated your guts."

"Just a month and a bit ago, we were a complete prick to you." he pointed out and sipped my chocolate drink. "I have to say this is no where near the amazing hot chocolate you have taught me to make the other day."

"That is because I used Belgium chocolate, which you wasted by burning the half of it."

"How about I give you your Christmas present early? Would that make you forgive me about that? Because you seem like a person that doesn't easily forget."

"Rumour has it, _mountain trolls_ have a tremendously sharp memory."

"I still can't believe you are reminding me of that." Albus exclaimed but the shine in his eyes clearly stated that he was not really offended by the comment. He smiled after to assure me further on that point and then leaned back in his pocket to grab a small box which he enlarged with a simple charm after. "I wanted to give you in private… My family can be a bit nosy and well… I did not want you to feel uncomfortable. It will be odd for you anyways, my parents can be overwhelming sometimes."

"I wanted to give you your gift early as well." I stated and leaned back in my chair, looking at the box in silver wrapping with a red bow that was taped together clumsily.

"I am not a good wrapper, and this is my best attempt." he said, as if reading my mind. Then thrusted the box forward, his eyes searching for a hint of acceptance. "Hope you will like it."

With unreasonably shaky fingers, I grabbed the box that felt delicate in my small and cold hand despite its medium size. I did not dare to shake the package like I usually would to guess the contents before revealing the present. I untied the clumsy bow and managed to get rid of the wrapping in a single manoeuvre. Underneath was one of the most beautiful boxes I ever saw. It was a beautiful rose wood in its darkest shade, polished to perfection. On top of it was an engraving of a lily flower, petals made of mother of pearl embedded into the wood. The flower reminded me of the plant Professor had shown me months ago, what with mother of pearl catching even the tiniest light in the room. "This is beautiful." I smiled at Albus.

"This is not even the real gift, but the box is part of it. You see, it is enchanted to hold your most prized item and only you can open the box. It has a flesh memory charm on it."

I nodded and attempted my first go in opening the box. Like Albus had promised, the object obeyed me, and revealed its contents, the scent capturing me before I could see what was inside. A familiar floral scent enveloped me and shortly after the box revealed a single rose in the brightest crimson colour, emitting its beautiful sweet scent to its surroundings. "It is from Helga Hufflepuff's garden." I gasped at his revelation, and looked at him incredulously.

"This… is the best gift I have ever received!" I said happily and without thinking of the consequences threw my frame over the table to awkwardly hug the boy. "Thank you…"I found myself whispering at his ear. "I have a gift for you too. Not as good as yours but… hope you like it nonetheless."

Albus gave me look as if saying that a gift from me cannot possibly be hated. "I wanted to get you the Batman comic series but knowing that I wouldn't have been able to give them to you in time, I discarded the idea."

"It would have been a useless gift anyways, my parents sort of completed the series for me the moment I turned ten." He smiled smugly and eyed the perfectly wrapped gift before him. "Green and silver, how very Slytherin of you." He commented and unceremoniously opened his gift to reveal the silver pocket watch I bought for him.

"I enchanted it. You see it has a twin." I took out my black one to show it to him. "They will allow you to communicate to me anytime any day." I took a moment to analyse his expression, his eyes seemed to linger on the silver well polished surface of the watch. He raised the machine against his ear and listened to it, closing his eyes in the process. His facade was too concentrated on the item that it got me worried. _It was a wrong decision after all. _"Sorry, it sounded smarter in my head… It can't even compare with the amazing gift you got me."

"Are you stupid?" Was his response that sort of ticked my temperamental side a little. I inhaled deep and well disguised breaths, not attempting to ruin this pre-Christmas moment with Albus Severus Potter. But him insulting my intelligence after my self conscious statement seemed a tad bit cruel. "This is the best piece of gift ever!" He said after a long pregnant pause, that caused me to gawp at him, seeing the glint in his eyes catching me by surprise.

"You like it?" I asked, still uncertain of my decision.

"I love it! I have heard my dad speak of his two way mirror that my grandfather and Sirius used to use for ages, and I had been trying to figure out the spell work. Here I am holding an exact replica, heck even better spell work in my hand as a Christmas present. This is precious!"

I was truly ecstatic for an unknown reason. I mean, why would getting a really good gift to Albus Potter would excite me this much? I barely even knew the guy to begin with! But I was smiling as widely (and creepily I have to admit) as the Cheshire cat I read in a Muggle novel years ago when my father had gifted it to me for a special occasion I could not reconcile. "I am glad…"Was all I could say right before when, catching me by surprise once again that day, Albus kissed me on the cheek, lingering his soft lips on my cool skin for as short as a second. The effect of the little peg seemed to loiter longer than the actual kiss itself, and it assuredly turned me into a crimson shade I regretfully was embarrassed to have.

"Albus?" A voice came close by sort of saving the moment of awkwardness hanging about the air like an unwelcome mistletoe (I should have probably stopped thinking about mistletoes for judging by the tension in the atmosphere, one was about to pop up any time soon). I looked around, searching for the face that called for the boy before me. Albus did the same, thank Merlin, for at that moment, I knew that he as well as I did not want to meet my gaze… Circa forbid the outcomes, otherwise. "Albus Potter, where are you?"

"Oh Merlin…" Albus sighed and hid his watch securely in the inner pocked of his black winter robes, and buried his head in his elegant pale hands.

"Albus! I have been looking everywhere for you! Have you packed? We are leaving first thing in the morning, I doubt we will have time to do anything else but eat breakfast." The guy with equally messy black hair, and similar face to Albus' stood before us, his breath short and cheeks flushed, looking like he in fact was looking everywhere in the town for Albus. His hazel eyes were relaxed, despite his exhaustion, and twinkled with similar mischief and joy Albus also inherited.

"James, unlike you, I am an early riser and can organise myself. Now if you don't mind…" Albus' gaze found mine, and begged for help.

"Oh… hello there! You must be Helena, our guest of honour!" James Sirius Potter held out his hand, the introductions were forgotten for we both knew our identities, yet never spoken before.

"I guess…" I said, trying to rob my usual tone of cynicism as I kindly shook his hand.

"Oh my Merlin, you are freaking her out! Leave us alone!" Albus interjected, trying to shove James' hand off mine.

"None sense, if she can hang out with you without any trouble, she should be absolutely loving my presence without doubt." James smiled cheekily at his brother and shoved him across his seat to replace. "So Helena, I heard so much about you from this prick over there. Seems like you have been giving him hard time for the past six years, is that right?"

Oh Merlin, here came the moment I despised talking with any member of the Potter members. I shrugged as a reply but did not mutter a word. I was blushing my already pinkish tint on my cheeks to a tomato red crimson. "Stop creeping up on her, you prick!"

James clicked his tongue to Albus' direction then continued on, "Don't worry, any person who troubles Albus is a buddy of mine!" He smiled, and then turned to the door of the inn that was freshly opened again and invited the cool breeze of snow inside to slightly disturb the warmth inside. Lily Potter, I recognised through her auburn hair (which did not match the classic red of the Weasley hair) and petite stature, entered the inn, her brown almond eyes searching wildly at her surroundings before calming down as she viewed her brothers.

"Dear Merlin! You are two are the worst! I nearly froze my bosoms off and here you are sitting down enjoying the warmth and is that hot chocolate I see James?" She crossed her arms and pouted. Then her eyes found mine, "You are the girl that bakes!"

"Seriously…" I glared at Albus, "did you ever shut up about me?"

"Nope!" came the reply from the other two Potters in absolute unison.

"We think he loves you, honestly." James cheeked as an addition, causing Albus to join me in a blushing race. With that James took his exit, took a fake and irritating salute of arrogance to join his mates that appeared before the inn.

Lily Potter's company was rather amusing, to be honest, due to her no ambition to pursue the ungodly quest of embarrassing me and Albus with their ludicrous ideas of both of us fancying each other. And all in all I had shared a lovely Hogsmeade time with the Potter sibling, and ever so shortly, our time to return back to the castle had arrived upon us. With not so empty promises of seeing each other soon, Albus and I left Lily Potter to her route to the Gryffindor tower where as him and I slowly made our way to the dungeons and the entrance to Hufflepuff common rooms.

"When will you make me those delicious ginger breads again?" Albus asked me out of nowhere as he analysed the pocked watch I had gifted to him with deep curiosity now that his siblings were gone.

"Do you want them now? I am in a rather sweet tooth mood."

"When are you not?" Albus replied back cheekily but smiling in the process to assure me that it was a joke. We switched our way down the corridor to end up before the fruit bowl painting, Albus doing the honours of tickling the pear this time around.

It was funny that the kitchen folks allowed us to use the kitchen to our wish every time we have made through the little entrance hole, knowing our improving cooking skills all too well as him and I spent a lot of our friendship quality times together in the company of little house elves.

"What will you be baking for us today Miss Heston?" One of the little guys, I reconciled the name being Binky, asked us with his squeaky voice and overly large watery eyes.

"Ginger bread I believe is the right bake for the occasion Binky, for Christmas time is nearing up on us." I smiled at the house elf as I rolled up my sleeves. "Help me up Potter, these ginger breads won't bake themselves." I said without turning to view Albus chatting enthusiastically with one of the house elves.

"Love it when she gets all feisty before baking." He muttered, not so quiet enough for I heard every word of it. When I complained about it to him, he just shrugged and began helping me with the known recipe from the godly book that rested in my bag in piece for him and I had practiced it on multiple instances before, and memorised it.

Baking with Albus was fun. Having a talkative and fun company such as Albus was fun. Having Albus as a friend was fun. Whilst kneading the well spiced dough with my skilled hands such revelations filled my head and got me confused a little. Albus was my well known rival until that moment. He was my personal bully who often practiced his well thought pranks on me. Being friends with me, or even teaming up with me to aid me in my baking time was out of question. What had happened? I had asked myself, and could not find the proper answer in my head, yet I did not dare myself to ask Albus either. I just smiled and muttered to myself the cliche line I often heard Muggles phrase. _Magic happened. _The line seemed fit enough to answer my long time repeated and pending question.

"I have to say I am excited." Albus spoke as he kneaded his badge in same pace as I.

"What are you excited about?" I asked, taking a quick glance at him concentrated deadly on his dough coming together.

"Christmas. My parents' are looking forward to meeting you too… under better circumstances that is."

I snorted at that and continued on kneading my dough. A silence dropped in between, that seemed to happen rather regularly between Albus and I, and it was not uncomfortable. The soft taps of the dough under our fists over the wooden bench was the only sound that seemed apparent in the kitchens, as I figured the elves had already retired the premises. I had found myself imagining a Christmas with Weasley and Potter family myself, and wonder if it would finally change my perception about the Christmas holidays. Since my youth I had stopped enjoying the holy break, and often found myself lonely in the nearly empty corridors of Hogwarts. "I am somewhat excited too Albus." I found myself randomly say. The response was far too delayed that even Albus did not expect me to reply back to his previous comment.

"I promise you, you won't forget it. For better or for worse." He laughed and began shaping his dough.

"You will not prank me will you?" I worriedly questioned, dropping the dough back on the bench to face him fully. His expression was sincere as were his words, to comfort me.

"Have you witnessed any of my horrendous pranks against you recently? Why should I offend you in front of my family after understanding and experiencing the excitement you cannot seem to contain for finally having a different spectrum of colours to your previously monotoned holidays? I am not that cruel."

"I know you are not… Now I do, anyway." I smiled appreciated at him, "I am planning on baking for your family on holidays. And before you disagree, I have to tell you that I have to. I don't know what to buy to your family members as I don't know more than half of them so I decided baking is the safe bet."

"You don't have to get us anything. Like I said before, we like new faces to join us in celebration of happy times."

The time passed and shortly enough, and I found myself clinging onto my trunk in the middle of Kings Cross station, ready to believe that I was once again victimised by Albus Potter's another creative pranks that made me believe that his family in fact invited me over for Christmas. Christmas was a testy subject for me, due to my family drama that caused me to announce myself out of my family tree, and end up homeless… sort of. And here I was expecting one of the largest, maybe _the_ largest, wizarding family to accept me as a guest into their personalised celebration ritual? I was so naive to convince myself of such absurd ideas. In fact, I was stupid enough to dream about it days upon days! I should have known the moment Albus flooed himself to his house via the network set in Headmaster's office and left me to bare the nerve wrecking train ride on my own that this was a fluke.

I convinced myself that if no one ever turned up within the next two minutes, I was going to catch the Knight Bus to Leaky Cauldron to spend the Christmas holidays at Longbottom's inn, with drunken wizards with no self respect. Fun, I know. I took a look at the watch I knew was identical all but with the exception of colour to the Albus' one, which I bought as a token for our friendship and memorised the time. Two minutes, dear Potters, and that is all you've got! I sassed in my mind, yet the sheer thought and assumption of betrayal brought unexpected and unwanted tears to my eyes.

"HELENA!" came the voice from behind, and the gasping figure reached over to me, and caused me to turn around. The shock was too much to bear, for I found myself speechless and frozen in my spot as I stared at Albus' far too comforting eyes that I once hated. "Sorry we were late, it is just your room took longer than expected and well judging by our delay, one train ride from Hogwarts is not a good enough time no matter how early you floo yourself from your school to help out with preparations." He smiled, but I still remained shocked. All the pessimistic thoughts of Christmas holidays with sloshed ugly faces of unknown and perverted wizards suddenly disappeared and my embellished dreams returned back to me again. "Is everything alright?"

"You came…" I whispered, still refusing to believe his presence before me.

"Well, yeah, I said I would. Sorry I couldn't call either," he motioned at his pocket where I guessed the watch was hidden, 'like I said, I was busy… extremely. You should see your room though, it is better than my own. I helped mum with the decorations - why are you looking at me like that?"

"You came…" I repeated. It seemed it was the only sentence I could manage.

"Yes, I came, thought we established tha- you didn't think I would come." I nodded, tears returning back into my eyes reconciling the previous emotions of despair. "Oh, Helena, I am so sorry if for one second I made you think…"

"It wasn't your fault… Just my wild imagination!" I assured him, and collected myself. _Come on Helena, you are a big girl! You don't cry over Potter! _

"Albusyou talk to the poor girl for five seconds and still manage to bring tears to her eyes!" James Potter approached to us with the usual ease he often carried with his presence. "Don't worry about him, he is so terrible at human contact, the sorting hat even noticed it. Why do you think he is in Slytherin?"

"Because he has an ambition to prove himself more so than any other emotions?" I replied the rhetorical question, my usual _cheer_ returning back to me.

"Why is she so logical Albus? Why are you so logical?" James asked in mockery then straightened himself, "So we need to carry your belongings."

The sudden change in subject sort of confused me at first, and took me moment to understand what exactly James was saying, until Albus handled by trunk and starting to walking off. "Hey!" I protested but the git was way faster and stronger than I was, so he was already a few metres before me. And I was not going to run after my trunk. I had little dignity in myself thank you very much. "I am perfectly capable of carrying my own belongings thank you." I sassed at James Potter who dared walking next to me.

"Oh we know you are. But we are raised as true gentlemen by our mother," he looked ahead, but a hint of a smile was playing at his lips, "and we are not brave enough to face her wrath so you have to suck it up Albus' Mistress." I stopped on my tracks. How dare he!

"Excuse me?"

"Oh still in denial then? Don't worry you will come in terms with him. Just let me know when you begin to snog him senseless. I don't want to catch you guys in action you know." It took me every ounce of strength not to slap him in front of his entire family. In fact I was seeing crimson. I began to feel the sense of irritation overtake my body and even the way he walked ever so carelessly before me urged me to trip him up and smile at his bleeding face in satisfaction. Who did he think he was talking to? I was the Hufflepuff powerhouse of Hogwarts! Maybe I may have watched the way I acted around Albus for the sake of our friendship but that does NOT mean I had gone soft!

"James, don't tell me you annoyed the girl already." Mrs. Potter crossed her arms in disapproval as we approached Potters' car, Albus with my trunk being at the very front. "She will be staying at our place for some time, could you not control yourself for a few seconds?" James's reply was dissatisfactory for he disregarded Mrs. Potter's comment with a simple shrug causing her to frown with her deep brown eyes at the situation. A small sense of contentment gave me warmth knowing that James was in trouble.

The ride to Albus Potter's house was uneventful probably due to the fact that Lily seated herself next to me. I was just looking outside the now white scenery that I had not familiarised myself with only to distract myself from tempting thoughts of punching James in the face whilst Lily, James and Albus annoyed each other by invading their personal space with no regards to their mother's bellowing with small additions of apologises addressed to my direction in the overall spaced out car.

It turned out the mighty and famous Potter family pursued a cottage driven life with simplicity and comfort. Admittedly I was surprised by the fact that one of the richest wizarding families in today's magic society preferred to live in such a regular estate. However the friendliness of the overall cottage pursued me to like the homey atmosphere it evaporated almost immediately once I got out of the magic vehicle. The house was named _The Warren _ and a small black bunny and a red weasel decorated the sign attached onto the small wooden door at the entrance gate. Once entered one could see a beautiful large front yard covered in undisturbed snow around the walking path. The white blanket contrasted the deep grey hues of the stone wall of the cottage that were covered almost like a patchwork by deep green ivy leaves carrying small traces of snow almost giving you the disillusion that they have flowered white petals in the middle of Britain's harsh winter. The french window panes were in teal colour and reflected the small segment of the interior, though half blocked by the deep red curtains inside.

Ginny Potter and Harry Potter stood by the black door, Mr. Potter impatiently puffing pale smokes as he carried the heavy weights of the family excluding my belongings of course, as Mrs. Potter fiddled around the keys in hurry trying to find the right one to open the gate to warmth and comfort.

"Honey, don't want to be rude, but I don't think I can handle this cold for much longer." Mr. Potter spoke, not looking like he was struggling at all, next to my blotchy face with clattering teeth. He winked at my direction and from that moment on I knew he was speaking for my behalf. I blushed as a response to that.

"There it is!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed and held the key in victory at her husband's direction. "See Potter, a bit of patience and a world could be won over. I hope you didn't die from cold as I was aiming for you to go inside!" she sassed Mr. Potter and entered inside with her head high, feeling no ounce of shame from her husband's previous comment. Mr. Potter and his kids on the other hand were holding their faces with great effort to not to break into a collective laugh.

"We must hurry and get in kids, otherwise Ginny will unleash the rarely contained dragon." And with that the Potter estate was open for my over analytic eyes.

If I was to use one word to describe The Warren, it would be, efficient. Everything was placed in right places to provide efficiency and comfort. A small cupboard table to place the keys and shoes as you enter the house to the direct entrance to the lounge room. The overall furnishings that looked soft and inviting, with colourful overthrows obviously hand woven to add character in the house, the placement of the television and the very location of the spacious kitchen, everything was functional and aesthetic in a sense to allow you feel overwhelmed by that welcomed feeling Potter's house had offered, which sort of aided me to breathe normally and allowed me to be more of myself again.

James Sirius Potter was everything that I had disliked about Albus before we befriended each other. It was easy to say that Albus was attempting to be more like his brother at school for six years to gain similar confidence as the eldest Potter child. It was promising to be a long weekend with James Potter's presence looming about, making sickly jokes about Albus' relationship with me. Every other time random family members would come around from the Burrow, (that turned out to be closer in location than I thought it would be) and would get in a good conversation with me. Albus' presence was helpful to say the least. From the moment he leaded me to my room in attic, which admittedly is a part of my long list justifying why Christmas was ultimately better than spending it in an inn with drunken males pursuing no life. It was simply beautiful. And I probably had one of the best night sleeps ever in that small yet characterful room in the Warren's attic.

So on the day of Christmas, and before breakfast, early in the morning, I found myself downstairs, and made my way to Albus' room. If James Potter was there to catch me in any way, he would bellow it out for days and embarrass me to no end. But my small trip to latter boy's room was essential no matter how ridiculous five in the morning may sound.

Albus, from my little experience in viewing him sleeping, seemed… peaceful. His high cheekbones, soft chin and mature features were rather relaxed making him look like the eleven year old boy I had seen first as the first student on his train ride to Hogwarts, yet with more innocence.

I looked around in his room and smiled at the Slytherin banners hung here and there on his overall white walls. Posters belonging to his favourite comic characters had of course accompanied his patriotism for his own house just like in his own dormitory yet with more freedom one would often feel for their own territory. His room was not neat yet not clean either. But overall it was… comfortable - a word I seemingly used often in Potter's estate.

A large book case emerged at the far corner in his room, next to a large window that illuminated the first rays of sunshine into his room onto his bed. Volumes of Batman comics were stacked before the previous years' subject books and some novels he assumedly had read. My gaze followed the sunlight seeping into the room, reflecting lights upon his dark hair that still managed to look messy against his pillow. My thoughts drifted back to how comfortable and relaxed he looked. My fingers were itching to touch the soft pale skin that made me wonder the texture. Did it feel as soft as it looked? _What are you thinking? _My brain attempted to block my previous thoughts but my eyes lingered and my legs carried me towards him without consent.

"Are you done staring at me?" his voice startled me, his green eyes still unrevealed, quite like the parent keeping a present from the child. I became impatient.

"I wasn't staring at you." I lied… at least tried.

He stretched, the blanket covering half of his upper body travelled down to reveal muscles I did not think Albus could possess. My eyes trailed the smooth lines on his athletic body, and at that very precise moment he decided to stretch._ Good heavenly God! _ I thought and gulped loudly. I bet my eyes were bulging out of their place. Shortly after the green eyes I so longed to see were there, looking at me in amusement.

"So what you are doing right now, is not staring?" He tried containing his smirk.

"Precisely. I am certainly mastering the art of _not staring_!" I crossed my arms dejectedly, yet eyes still on his athletic figure.

Albus brought himself up, this time his smirk ever so present on his face. "I am not even going to argue with you about that. What time is it anyway?" He asked before he reached at his bedside table and picked up the watch I bought him and checked the time. His expression was not too pleasant to face the reality of how early it was in the morning. "It is five thirty!"

"Sh! You will wake everyone up!"

"You woke me up!"

"I know but I need your help." I hissed. Uncomfortable due to Albus' no intension to readjust his decibels.

"And I need my revenge!" He smirked mischievously before reaching over -I did not realise I was that close in distance to his bed - picking me up with one strong arm, and threw me on his bed. "Nice pyjamas by the way." He smirked at me, causing me to melt under his weight. I just blinked, unable to speak. My heart was racing for an unknown reason, and all I could do was to stare into his superb green eyes. He brushed a few out of place locks of hair from my face his touch lingering on my cheek. "Didn't know you were this pretty in early mornings." His face was so close to mine… several inches and our lips would be brushing. I did not object such thoughts. His smirk grew from a thought that stroke his mind. "And don't you dare bring that troll subject once again!"

I shook my head as I laughed, inviting Albus to join me in my mirth. We giggled for a while and then Albus did his second attack and started tickling me without even knowing I was ticklish or not. Luckily, for him, I was. He was merciless as he locked my hand and my legs with his body weight and his cruel fingers tickled me without any hesitation. Shortly him and I were panting, lying next to each other, my face flushed due to my incontrollable laughter and lack of air intake during the process. Albus' super attractive body being that close to me also might have been the reason. "How come they didn't wake up to the ruckus we have caused just then?" I asked, and Albus, with great happiness in his eyes looked at me.

"Silencing charm. I sort of cast it without being detected by my dad… or worse… mum."

"Clever. How did you do that? Doesn't charm require underaged magic?"

"Ancient runes… And I did it in secret places that my parents nor my brother can find. Brilliant isn't it?"

"I don't think I like your brother much." I found myself bluntly blurting out, surprising even myself with my lacking tact. " He reminds me of the old you. It sort of scares me really… he is even worse than what you used to be."

"That is not surprising to hear. I tried to be like him before we became friends and you pointed out the fact that I was a mirthless bully."

I smiled for no reason and hit his arm. Maybe his slight depression at the subject manner caused me to instinctively react to make him smile again. Like it was a duty of mine. Odd, I thought. "I did not call you a _mirthless _bully. I just said you bullied me."

"Well you might have thought that I was mirthless."

"Potter, I can assure you, you do not want to find out the train of thought I had in your account back when we fought." I gently pushed him in mockery. He did the same.

"Oh, I see, we are back on surname terms now, is that it Heston?"

"I hate you so much Potter! You _mirthless bully_!" I said in a high pitched overdramatic voice to assure him that I was in fact joking.

"Nah, you don't hate me. You love me! I am adorable!" And with that, as if to prove his point, he pulled off a perfectly mastered puppy face.

"Too bad I am allergic to puppies." I stuck my tongue at him and laughed into his chest as he hugged me.

"No you are just allergic to pollen that is often around March to April and dust. And the hay fever. That is all." He said it so casually, his arms still around my frame.

"How do you even know that?" I turned to face him.

"To prank you in the past, I did sort of stalk you?" He said in a small voice that got me laughing hard.

"You are ridiculous!"

"You're ridiculous. I am the smartest wizard in our school thank you very much!"

"After me of course."

"Don't remember saying that." he smirked cheekily, dodging my punch. "For a chaser I hope you have better aim than that. Otherwise we will kick your bum and get the cup this year with my greatest regrets…" he pulled a thinking face. "On second thought… no regrets. OW!" this time he was too busy being cocky to dodge my punch aimed right at his hard chest. "Watch with my delicate frame!"

"Delicate my fat bum."

"Your bum isn't fat…" his eyes lingered at my body beneath my pyjamas. "It is rather sexy actually." That is it! Attack time! So I threw a pillow at his face, and him at mine and with that started the very first great pillow fight of the Christmas holidays! We went on like that for a few moments before Albus, defeated below me, called the truce.

"Why did you wake me from me beauty sleep to begin with?" he said in between laboured breaths.

"Oh completely forgot about it! I was going to offer you to bake with me." I smiled, still clinging onto his pillow that smelt the strong aroma of cinnamon and chocolate. I sneakily took in a deep breath to let the scent consume me.

"Why did you not say so woman! Fine I will be ready in ten seconds no less no more." He pushed me off him onto his bed again and rushed to his wardrobe, took out a jumper that was in emerald colour with a capital A weaved on it in silver thread, and put it on his lean figure. The jumper was slightly loose on him, possibly due to being too old on loosened on the weaves by time.

By the time we finished baking christmas puddings, Mrs. Potter rushed down stairs, surprised to see perfectly baked batches of mince pies and tarts. "Albus, Helena, what did you guys do?" She asked with full of emotion. "Helena, you didn't have to, you are a guest here, dear!"

"I seriously did not know what to get you Mrs. Potter, and your family, so I thought the best Christmas gift I can give is to bake for you guys."

"Oh isn't she such a sweet girl Albus? You are a dear, sweetie. Now breakfast time, I assume you two must be hungry, wagering you didn't have time to eat?"

Albus' and my confirmation was enough to set Mrs. Potter on fire in the kitchen. The woman was an absolute natural in cooking. She was just as skilled in moving in incredible pace from the stove to the plates to the boiling kettle as she was in Quidditch field, I nearly felt dizzy watching the mother of three children prepare breakfast for us. "It is good to see another face so early on Christmas mornings other than Albus here." she smiled at me as she sat down with us on kitchen table to sip her tea before taking a bite from her breakfast. "Albus is the earliest riser, being the hyperactive he is. He just cannot contain himself." the mother smiled at her son with incredible pride and love. It got me slightly envious. "But you are just like him."

"Mum, stop making her blush!" Albus interjected, still trying to swallow a whole mouthful of bacon.

"Don't talk while your mouth's full." She chastised her son, in a typical mother way then smiled back to me. "From what I hear you are his only true rival in class when it comes to academics."

"That is true Mrs. Potter. Albus and I sort of race into any upper hand we see possible to achieve."

"Ginny dear… Mrs. Potter is for reporters only." she smiled. "Oh Albus, she is so beautiful. Why did you not bring her here to spend the holidays with us before?" Albus and I looked at each other trying to find the best possible answer. "And you are best friends with Alice! Now that is just unacceptable!"

"I am a half blood Mrs- Ginny, it is sort of hard to explain some of the stuff to them when I am there to spend my holidays in my house." I decided to say half the truth to her. "I decided to move out and live on my own, I help out with Hannah and Neville with the inn during summer breaks, and winter I usually spend in Hogwarts."

Mrs. Potter seemed rather uncomfortable with my newest revelation, but she did not press on the issue and just changed the subject. Admittedly, though Albus had a lot of his physical characteristics from his father, he was Mrs. Ginny Potter nee. Weasley through and through with his personality. He was easy to talk to as was she. They both prepared to listen to what you had to say in a conversation than being the talkative one. They both had the same analytic personality. It was an amazing revelation to learn about Albus. "Okay, the army is about to head down to the kitchen. And I will need some shopping to be done before the family arrives for the Christmas meal. Albus could you be dear and help me out with shopping please whilst I feed your brother and sister?" Albus of course accepted it, and even offered me a tour around the town, which I happily accepted.

It was around three o'clock in the afternoon when the entire Weasley clan made their way into The Warren and I realised the meaning of the unforgettable Christmas Albus had promised me earlier in school. I was lost among a clan of red heads, mostly men, that were perhaps at least a foot taller than me, causing me to disappear in the midst of the chaos of greeting in the living room. Only when the ladies decided to escape into the kitchen and help out with the left over preparation of the Christmas dinner (that, judging by the amount of preparation Mrs. Potter had to go through, sounded more like a feast) the living room calmed down a bit and I found myself being introduced to Albus' uncles all at once.

Sitting on the armchair closest to me was the war hero and a member of the golden trio Ronald Weasley, smiling kindly at me. It was really easy to tell him apart from the other members of the family, for he had appeared the most tired of them all, despite the joy in his blue eyes. He had carried the weight of the war the most among his family, being Harry Potter's best friend. Plus being an Auror must be a time and energy consuming job. His full face was sunken around the eyes and around his lips and forehead carried faint lines of age and stress. Overall however he seemed to be a jolly man that made jokes along with his brother George Weasley who was the owner of the best joke shop that brought foreigners to the Diagon Alley only to purchase his products.

George Weasley, though being a joke shop owner and inventor of his many perhaps all products, carried the grim look of longing behind his eyes, almost missing a half of himself in this precious family gathering. I dared not asking the matter, knowing how wounded this family had came out after the second wizarding war, yet it surprised me, and perhaps baffled me to see so much emotion seeping through this man's eyes all at once, giving depth to his personality.

The second easiest man to recognise in the room full of red heads was the eldest Weasley son due to his facial scars gained during a battle with a fierce werewolf the story which he told later that evening with many (assumedly) exaggerations to embellish his heroic tale. His beautiful wife Fleur who happened to be partially Veela told the man in her thick French accent to stop scaring the children with his half true stories that put a smile to many people around the table, including myself.

"If you think that is a good story, kids, let me tell you about the time I battled a dragon with only a wand in one hand and a Firebolt in the other." Harry Potter laughed along with Ronald Weasley, before Charlie Weasley, who was the only single Weasley in the family raised his voice to say, "I do that everyday for work Harry!" that caused everybody to laugh louder.

"How about the time Ron drove Arthur's magic car all the way to Hogwarts to crash it into the Whomping Willow." Molly Weasley laughed and her eyes travelled up into ceiling as she sent her gratitudes to her husband in the heavens. "I had to send this one a Howler!"

"It was the best thing I have ever did that caused me to face the most embarrassing consequences." Ronald confirmed.

"Arthur and I had a good laugh about that after the howler." The laugh in the table continued for a while. Once it subsided however, many Weasley eyes' attention travelled on me, including Molly's. "Such a pretty girl you are, Helena." she commented, her eyes twinkling with kindness and joy. "Albus says you are quite the baker."

"No offence Grandma, but she bakes the best ginger bread I have ever tasted! And that apple pie Albus gave us!" Hugo blurted out with mouth full of food.

"Hugo!" Hermione Weasley eyed her son with warning eyes.

"Oh and she is the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain!" whoever said that, brought an entirely new wave of energy to the people surrounding me that surpassed the previous ruckus by a mile. For a person that is rather used to quiet gatherings, this was a sight to behold with amusement.

"You better win the cup this year!" Teddy Lupin, who I recognised as the previous captain of the team in my first year spoke.

"I intend to!" I smiled at him, eyeing the Slytherin sitting next to me with threatening eyes.

"Big words for a Hufflepuff." James Potter spoke, obviously trying to belittle me among others.

"James, you should not worry about Gryffindor winning. WE kicked your sorry little bums this year!" Albus said raising his glass to that.

"And Hufflepuff won the game against Ravenclaw." I added, adding my glass to that, along with Teddy Lupin saying it is in fact a solid effort. "And we are looking forward to beating Gryffindor first thing on March…"

"And if Slytherin wins the game with Ravenclaw…" Albus added into mine,

"And if Hufflepuff beats Slytherin, as its promised, then Hufflepuff wins the cup this year. Easy." I shrugged as I quickly added to stop Albus cutting in.

The subject of Quidditch was a mutual interest in the family, including Hermione Weasley, who as she said herself was not a skilful player but never resisted a good Quidditch game herself. The conversation carried on many different topics, to memories, to world cup all the way to the New Year's eve plans. And that is when James Sirius Potter, as bluntly as his usual self, decided to perform his true ability to embarrass Albus with his ludicrous ideas. "So… Albus, anyone to kiss this year when the clock ticks twelve?"

Albus excused himself from the table and dashed to his room with angry steps. Me, without knowing the end result did the same and followed his suit. The door to his room was already banged closed when I reached up the stairs, ready to calm him down. Knocking gently at his door, he was there to answer it. I do not know how he knew it was me, but he pulled me in, our proximity was as close if even closer, than we were that morning. "He annoys me too good!" He growled. His eyes were dangerously green and darkened a tinge.

"I think your mother will seek your revenge." I whispered still looking at his eyes.

"I think so too."

"If any consolation, he annoys me too." I softly smiled at him. "It is unfair that he gets the upper hand all the time. You deserve better." At that moment I was conscious of how close he was to see the honesty in my eyes. His presence was soothing but nerving at the same time, for my stomach was doing its usual flips and my heart was skipping its often regular beat as his deepest green eyes searched my soul. My breathing hinged and body went numb. It scared me to a great deal but his presence was there to bring me back to my courageous self. His hand cupped my cheek and softly stroked my soft skin.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, not thinking whether I heard or not. At that moment I did not even dare to throw my usual comeback consisting of trolls at him. His eyes levelled with mine and at that precise moment, a movement captured my gaze high above the ceiling. "I have to kiss you now." Albus spoke, his previous anger still lingering in his overall gentle voice, his eyes still dark and deep, his face closed into mine and the briefest contact of our lips was enough to send me to heavens.

My eyes fluttered closed to the overwhelming beauty of our gentle kiss in his secluded room. My over analytic head went numb as explosions sounded in my ears. My entire body was covered in goosebumps and I lost my balance. Albus was there to firmly put me to my feet through and through as his lips pressed against mine gently. How long did it take for the couples to kiss to be realised by the mistletoe? One second? Two seconds? Three… Four?

* * *

_**a/n anyone seen Hobbit 2 yet? how good is it? oh and merry late christmas everybody and happy new year! **_

_**next update: Long waited game between hufflepuff and slytherin.**_

_**Review replies: **_

_**Jenny: Hey Jenny, thought I am a bit late replying your review, thank you! Hope you are still into the story! **_

_**Guest: Yeah, it took me a while to think of a good revenge plot for them hope you like it. Let me know of your thoughts on the next chapters as well. **_

_**Booklover1999: THANK YOU! I AM SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT! I hope you like this chapter too. I tend to go downhill when writing romance, especially when it begins to develop. Hope it wasn't too fluff. Let me know! Love you! **_

_**buford12: I am so glad you like it. Yeah, it is challenging to create a form of development but still maintain the essence of the personalities I created with the characters. Hope you are still liking the story! I am glad you find the plot solid and entertaining. Hope I am still keeping up with your expectations. Let me know! **_

_**NeRd999: Thank you! Love you too! I hope you are still in touch with the story. Let me know of your thoughts please. **_


End file.
